


You Think I Wanted This?

by drarrywolfstarlarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrywolfstarlarry/pseuds/drarrywolfstarlarry
Summary: 8th year, house unity, Drarry story with a dash of Romione and some others we will find out along the way.J.K. Rowling owns the World of Harry Potter! I am just messing with her beautiful characters!I have a few chapters written and then after that I will upload as I write!Don't forget to leave a kudos if you like the story (:





	1. surprising, to say the least - september 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have this on Wattpad if you prefer reading there but I thought I'd transfer it here! I'll post the chapters I have written daily and then go from there!

**_{Hello everyone! So the first couple chapters Ginny and Harry are dating seriously. Drarry has interactions, and obviously flirting, but don't be derailed this is a Drarry fanfic. However, I respect Ginny's character and actually really love her... when she's not dating Harry... so I include her in a respectful way :) I am planning on making this fairly long I'm not sure how many chapters though, stay tuned!}_ **

**It's early in the school year,  the second week of classes.**

Harry looked over at his two best friends sitting across from him at the table. Hermione was practically in Ron's lap. They were happy, in love, and stealing kisses off of each other continuously. Hermione was reading a book that Harry didn't care enough to learn the title, and Ron was eating his breakfast.

He looked next to him and saw Dean and Seamus giggling about something, and then looked to the side of Ron and Hermione, to see Luna and Neville holding hands over top of the table. Neville was leaning his head on Luna's shoulder and she was talking about something that he was very clearly not understanding.

It was frankly not something you need to see when you're just trying to eat your eggs.

Yeah, we get it, you're in love. Harry loves Ginny but you didn't see them draped all over each other all the time!

In fact, where was Ginny?

Harry hadn't seen her yet this morning, which was weird considering she was usually the one wondering where Harry was. He decided to leave his friends' mushy gushy love fest and find his missing girlfriend.

"Oi! You two!" Ron and Hermione looked up from each other to Harry.

"What's up, mate?" Ron replied, a bit confused by Harry's outburst.

"I'm going to find Ginny. See you in Potions."

"See you, Harry." Hermione called as Harry had already left the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He walked out of the Great Hall and started heading towards the Gryffidor common room, maybe she was just running a little late. He went around the bend and stopped dead in his tracks.

Now, Harry would tell you that it is very hard to shock him. After all, he spent most of his childhood in a war so there was really nothing that anyone could do to surprise him at this point. Or, so he thought.

But, when he turned the corner and saw Blaise Zabini  _kissing_ Draco Malfoy he was- well... it was very... surprising, to say the least. He also wasn't sure if you could call it kissing since they were kind of swallowing each other.

He tried to walk by without uh, interrupting them, but they were sitting right by the stairs which Harry needed to walk up in order to get where he was going.  And, Harry being who he is, sort of stumbled as he was heading that way.

Draco and Blaise looked up from their make out session to see Harry Potter dumbly looking over at them.

"Erm... uh... sorry ... you two... I was just uh- just going..." Harry managed to stammer out.

"Why so tense, Potter? Never seen two people kiss before?" Draco replied sneering.

"Of course I have, Malfoy. I just don't particularly want to think about your's or Zabini's mouth." Harry replied, impressed with himself that he didn't stutter at all.

"Well, be on your way then." Blaise replied as he pulled Draco in again.

"Uh-right..." And he started for the stairs.

Harry absolutely had no problem with gay couples, that's for sure. Harry is bisexual so why would he? It's just out of all the people in the world to be kissing each other he would have never guessed Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy... ever.

Harry wasn't exactly sure why he felt so weird about it, especially considering that those were two people he thought he couldn't care less about. I mean it's not like he had a crush on either of them. Sure, Blaise had good features, a strong jaw-line, and was perfectly handsome. Draco has those prying grey eyes and thick blonde hair... and his lips were very plump and firm looking... it intrigued Harry, for a sum total of 7 seconds, what it would be like to kiss Draco Malfoy, until he laughed at himself for thinking such a ridiculous thought.

He decided to sum it up to his utter shock and leave it at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Harry got to the Gryffidor common room he saw Parvati sitting scribbling something down on some parchment.

"Hey, Parvati. Seen Ginny anywhere?"

"Uh, I actually haven't seen her this morning and I got up pretty much before everyone." She replied, curiously.

"That's weird... I'm kind of worried about her." 

"I'd check her dorm if I were you."

"Thanks..."

Harry walked up to the girl's dormitory and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Gin? You in there? I'm kind of worried about you. Gin?" No answer. "Ginny, seriously are you asleep still or something? Ginny!"

"All right, I'm sorry but I'm coming in." and Harry opened the door and Ginny was not on her bed.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

"Harry?" He whipped around to see Ginny in a towel standing by the door of her bathroom.

"Thank God! I thought you'd gone missing," he hugged her, "when you weren't at breakfast I got worried."

"Sorry, love. I woke up late. Couldn't sleep last night and then had a right awful nightmare when I finally did." She leaned into the hug and nuzzled her head into Harry's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Gin." And he pulled her in for a short, but loving kiss. "Sorry, were you getting ready to shower?"

"Nope, just got out! Wanna be late to class?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"But, you see, I'm ready to go. Plus, I don't know if I can afford to be late." He said coyly.

"Oh, I'm sure 'The Chosen One', Mr. Famous, can afford to miss class..."

"And what about 'The Chosen One's Girlfriend? Famous by default?" He joked.

"Alright then..." She went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her robes, "let's go then..." She walked to the door.

"C'mon! I was only kidding!" And he pulled her down on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He went to Potions a good deal later than class started. He walked in and the class turned their attention from Slughorn to Harry.

"Ah, Mister Potter I'm so glad you could join us," Slughorn started, "10 points from Gryffindor for being late and disrupting my class. Take a seat next to Mister Zabini please."

Harry, embarrassingly, walked over to where Blaise was seated past his friends who all gave him knowing smirks. All except Ron who just sort of turned his head and didn't look at him.

"Nice hickeys, Potter." Blaise said holding back a chuckle when Harry took his seat. Harry didn't have a comeback in him right now and just wanted to crawl in a hole  _and die_  since it was evidently obvious as to  _why_ Harry was late.

"I would say the same to you, but it looks like you've marked Draco more than he did you." Harry replied shortly. Draco was seated in front of him next to Goyle.

Wait- did he just call Malfoy- Draco? That was significantly weird.

"Spend a lot of time looking at  _Draco_ 's neck, do you?" Blaise smirked.

"Shove off, Zabini" was all Harry could say as he tried to figure out if Blaise could see the blush that he felt blossoming on his cheeks.

"My pleasure." Blaise replied smugly.

He saw the blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Potions the Gryffindors had History of Magic so they all started towards that classroom.

"So Harry," Seamus started, "have a morning snog with Ginny?" The Gryffindors chuckled and awaited Harry's response.

Harry blushed and looked awkwardly at Ron who was definitely  _not looking at him._

" Uh... yeah..." He replied as he felt his cheeks heat up again.

"Hermione, I think I left my History of Magic book back in Sluggy's room." He kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

"Well, that was awkward. Thanks a lot Seamus." Harry looked back to see Ron sprinting away.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that Ginny is Ron's little sister..."

"You know Ron doesn't care that you two are together, right?" Hermione said softly.

"I'm not so sure about that 'Mione. You just saw him run off." Harry answered, sadly.

"It's his little sister Harry. I'm sure he will get on board eventually."

"It's been two years, if he isn't on board yet I don't know if he will be" Harry walked past his friends and hurried to History of Magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After that whole ordeal the day went on fairly normal up until after dinner. Harry didn't particularly want to see anyone and not for any reason just because he felt like being alone. He went up the his dorm grabbed the cloak and Marauder's map and went on his way.

He ended up going to the Room of Requirement. He started towards the wall, that would soon show a door, but stopped when he saw Draco Malfoy heading the same way. Draco is a prefect so I guess it's normal for him to be out after hours, but why was he going to the Room of Requirement?

A door emerged from the wall and Harry sneaked in behind him before the door closed.

The room was nothing extravagant, it looked like a bedroom. Draco made his way to the bed and Harry suddenly felt very weird being here. He made his way to the door but, predictably, he stumbled and fell to ground- the invisibility cloak falling off of him as well.

"Potter!?" Draco questioned, as he stood up from the bed. "What in Merlin's name are you bloody doing here!?"

"Uh-I-erm..." Harry mumbled intelligently.

"Well!? Are you just being a freak and watching me sleep? One of your weird fantasies, Potter?"

"No, Malfoy! Gods, I'm sorry I didn't know what you were doing... I saw you walk in here and I didn't-"

"What were you doing wandering around the halls after hours?"

"I-uh-well... sometimes I like to walk around when I want to avoid people..."

Draco looked at him for a moment, just staring at Harry. Harry started feeling fairly uncomfortable so he shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat, breaking Draco from his gaze.

"Uh, right. Well, that doesn't explain why you followed me in here." Draco started again.

"I was just making sure you weren't uh- up to no good or something."

"Oh, I always am, Potter" Draco said, smirking.

"Well, anyway, why are you getting ready to sleep in here?"

"None of your bloody business, Potter!" he snapped.

"Just curious, is all..." Harry said sheepishly.

Draco rubbed his temple. "Well...if you-uh... if you must know... I-well... Potter, I swear to Merlin if you repeat this to anyone I'll hex your balls off, but I have nightmares... really bad ones were I end up screaming most nights... and well I'm not allowed to use spells outside of class on my probation... so I can't use a silencing charm..." Draco didn't know how to continue and now it was Harry's turn to stare.

He looked at Draco, not with pity, but with a mutual understanding. Harry knew about nightmares alright. He used to use silencing charms too until one morning when Ron was calling for Harry and pulled his curtains open only to find Harry in the midst of one screaming silently. Ron made Harry promise to never use them again.

"Well D-Malfoy, you don't need to be embarrassed I think most people who fought in the war get nightmares... I know I do."

Draco scoffed, "Yes, well you fought and you're our war hero, The bloody Chosen One, Mr. Pretentious that we all know and love, but I'm nothing but a bloody coward." Harry flushed at the word 'love', and was about to open his mouth to protest the whole 'coward' thing when Draco cut him off. "Off you go now, Potter."

"Right... goodnight then."  and Harry grabbed his things and left.

Harry returned to his dorm and his roommates were already sound asleep.

For some reason, when Harry woke up the next morning he felt well rested, which wasn't common. He realized that was the first dreamless sleep he had in a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Alright guys let me know what you think! This is my first real fic so I'm still working out kinks. Like I said Ginny and Harry are still dating, but don't worry we will have Drarry very soon!_ **


	2. house unity and whatever

Hello again! In this chapter it's the day from the last chapter and everything that happened but from Draco's POV. Also, I have included pretty much the whole lot of Slytherins and people from Harry's year because we need some involvement with students and I think their last year was pretty awful so a lot would come back anyway.

 

 

"I mean, I think it's pretty ridiculous but since McGonagall wants us to, I guess we have to," Gregory Goyle said as he was piling sausage into his mouth, "what do you think Draco?"

He perked up at the sound of his name, he hadn't really been paying attention. No, he was busy watching Harry Potter, but of course he would never admit to that.

"You'll have to forgive Draco, he was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Potter again to listen." Pansy laughed.

"Pansy, please get your head out of your arse, I have no desire to look at Potter any more than I have to. What are you lot talking about?" Draco sneered in response.

"House Unity and whatever, McGonagall wants all of the 8th year students to have a 'bonding night' so that includes all the Gryffindorks." Pansy looked pleased with herself for the pun.

"We already share a ruddy dorm with the lot why do we need to 'bond' with them?" Goyle asked, irritated.

"Look guys, we can't have this idiotic hatred for the other houses anymore. What good has it done us, our families? It put us on the wrong side of a bloody stupid war to begin with, ending with our parents being locked up and people dying." Draco snapped at them and then got up and left the Great Hall.

 

 

Draco was heading to the 8th year dorms when an arm grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the stairway outside the Great Hall.

"Blaise what the fu-!?" A hand went over Draco's mouth.

"Draco, calm down! I just came to check on you because you seemed pretty pissed off."

"I'm fine. I just don't think this bonding thing is such a bad idea. Everyone is aware of each other's existence but we're all just tip-toeing around one another. Maybe if we-" Suddenly Draco wasn't talking anymore and Blaise's mouth was on his and he didn't even have time to protest since Blaise sort of shoved him onto the bench that was next to him.

When they broke for air the only thing that Draco could think of saying was "What... the hell...?"

"Sorry," Blaise started, embarrassed, "but you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Draco blushed and just sort of stared at him.

"You-you.... k-kissed me..." Draco managed to get out.

"Good job Draco, real know-it-all, you are." Blaise laughed.

"I-I'm sorry... I guess I don't understand why you kissed me..."

"Then I guess I haven't made it as painfully obvious as I thought I had," He chuckled,"... but I like you... and I have for a-a while and-and when you came out to all of us the other week... I don't know I just r-really wanted to know what i-it would be like to k-ki-kiss you." Blaise stuttered.

"Well, don't look so nervous," Draco quipped, "I can't believe this...really?"

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" Blaise smirked.

"Honestly? I wouldn't mind-" and so he did.

 

 

It was about 8 minutes of making out when they heard a noise and looked to see the cause of it. Potter. Of course, it's always Potter.

"Erm...uh...sorry...you two...I was just uh-just going..." Potter pathetically stammered.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco started. He had to admit, he loved the way Harry's face looked right now, blushing and glowing. "Never seen two people kiss before?"

"Of course I have, Malfoy I just don't particularly want to think about your's or Zabini's mouth." Draco had to admit that he was slightly impressed that Harry managed to quip a comeback so easily.

Draco was sure his face was almost as red as Harry's and wasn't sure why... he knew if he opened his mouth he would probably stutter and Malfoy's don't stutter.

Thankfully Blaise opened his mouth and said "Well, be on your way then." and pulled him into another kiss.

Harry ran off and Draco pulled back from Blaise.

 

 

He looked up at Draco with a look of sad understanding. "You, uh- you don't like me.. that way. Right?" Blaise looked down at his lap.

"I-I don't know..." Draco started.

"I do... believe me I do... It's quite honestly one of the worst things to like someone who likes someone else... but you get that."

"Get what?"

"The feeling of knowing you can't have the person you want." Blaise looked up to Draco as he said that.

"Blaise...I-"

"It's okay. I just really had wished that I was wrong and just being jealous... but you've always liked him."

"Wh-what? Who are you talking about?" Draco looked like he was going to throw up.

Blaise gave a sad laugh "If you don't know yet, you will." Blaise got up and kissed Draco's cheek. "See you in Potions, okay?"

"Blaise... we're ...uh- you and me, I mean, we're-"

"We're good. You're my friend. I'll just find another girl or guy to pine desperately for..." he laughed, "See ya."

"Yeah..."

 

 

 

Well that was exhausting... how could he not have known that one of his closest friends had a crush on him? Blaise could do so much better than Draco... why in Merlin's name would he... well it just didn't make sense. He really hoped that he hadn't lost Blaise... he's lost so much already...

But he also didn't understand what he was talking about. Draco could say with utmost confidence that he didn't have a crush on anyone... maybe...

Was he obvious in his attractions? He didn't think so.

Alright fine, maybe... maybe Draco had a small, teeny tiny crush on ... Potter. But, it's not his fault! Harry is really obscenely good looking! I mean... it's not like he's the only one, people practically fall over themselves about Harry. He didn't want a relationship or anything, Gods no! He just liked looking at him. He was dating the Weasley girl anyway so even if he did, which he didn't, it wouldn't matter.

 

 

 

When it came time for potions he made his way to Slughorn's room and sat at his usual seat with Greg next to him.

"You okay, mate," Greg asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost, and well, you ran off earlier."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Draco said quickly. He looked back and saw Blaise in his usual spot with his legs extended on the empty chair, he was talking to Pansy and laughing about something.

What's wrong with him? Blaise is so amazing and just look at how attractive he is! This is ridiculous. A boy as wonderful and gorgeous as Blaise likes him and he, for some unknown reason, doesn't like him back. Blaise must have felt Draco's eyes on him and looked up into his own. He gave Draco a genuine smile and went back to his conversation with Pansy.

Class started and Draco was disappointed because Harry wasn't there yet. About 15 minutes later Harry barreled in and the first thing Draco noticed was that his shirt buttons were messed up. The second thing he noticed, that pissed him off the most, was that there were multiple hickeys all over his neck. He sneered and took his attention away from the disheveled boy.

"Ah, Mister Potter, so glad you could join us. 10 points from Gryffindor for being late and disrupting my class." Slughorn looked around the room, eyeing who had an available seat next to them. Draco was tempted to push Goyle out of his seat so Potter would have to sit by him... but that would seem a little obvious. "Take a seat next to Mister Zabini please."

For some reason, Draco blushed at that. It was just the idea that his friend, who also had a crush on him, sitting next to Harry freaking Potter who he ... well we've been over this... Oh, who was he kidding? He liked Potter, god dammit. It suddenly made all the sense in the world why he was always so jealous of Ginny...He's an idiot.

"Nice hickeys, Potter." Blaise said. Draco was tempted to turn around and slap Blaise but again, that would be obvious...

"I would say the same to you, but it looks like you've marked Draco more than he did you." Again, Draco blushed. Harry just addressed him by his first name... he's never done that... Even though they're not technically 'enemies' anymore they have never called each other 'Draco' and 'Harry'... not out loud at least.

Draco silently begged Blaise not to say anything, but he should have known better. "Spend a lot of time looking at Draco's neck, do you?" Blaise, why why why did you have to respond. All Draco wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

"Shove off, Zabini." Was all Harry replied and Draco thanked his stars that it was over.

"My pleasure."

 

 

 

Draco was ready for this ruddy day to just be over already. He skipped lunch, not really wanting to deal with anyone and when classes were done made his way to the 8th year common room. He saw Pansy sitting on the couch talking to Millicent Bulstrode about something he probably wouldn't have any interest in.

So, Draco kind of wanted to talk to Pansy without Millicent there... but he was trying this whole 'nice guy' thing out, so he couldn't just send her off like he would have in the past.

"Hey Pansy, Millie... uh- do you-would you...Uh, Millie would you mind if uh- if I talked to Pansy about something please?" He finally managed to say. Jeez, being nice takes a lot more work than being an arsehole.

She laughed, kindly, and just said "Talk to ya later, Pans" as she walked away.

"What's up, Draco?" Pansy asked, her voice spiked with interest.

"Well... look... don't uh-don't tell anyone or anything but I well...."

"Spit it out, Malfoy." Draco sat down next to her.

"Blaise kissed me today... well we made out-"

"WHAT?"

"-and he told me he liked me... like... like..... well you know has a crush on me and-"

"He finally told you? Jeez, it's about time."

"You knew!?"

"Duh, it was obvious. What did you say after he told you?"

"I sort of didn't need to say anything... he could tell that I didn't feel the same way..."

"Oh... poor Blaise..."

"UGH!" Draco dropped his head onto Pansy's shoulder. "What's wrong with me!? Blaise is amazing. I have no room to turn anyone down. I'm a right bloody wanker and-"

"Oh shut up, if you're starting a pity party I'm uninviting myself." Pansy knocked his head off her shoulder.

"Sorry...ugh, what do I do?"

"Was he upset?"

"I mean, sad, but he said we were still friends."

"It's Blaise, Draco. He'll be fine. Out of curiosity, why don't you feel the same way?"

"I don't know you don't like everyone who likes you and-"

"It's not because maybe you...like someone else?" Draco's face heated up instantly and Pansy smirked at him. "You do!"

"Pansy I-"

"Shush it. Don't deny it."

"I'm not... not any more... that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I've been contemplating it all day and I've come to the conclusion that I kind of... a little bit... sort of like... don't freak out," Draco said this last part as a whisper, "Harry Potter."

"HARRY POT-" Draco flew his hand over her mouth and quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was around to hear Pansy's outburst.

"Yes, please announce it to the whole world!" Draco said it a loud whisper.

"I knew no one was in here, idiot. And no shit."

"What do you mean 'no shit'?"

"I mean, no shit you like Potter! Am I your best friend? Are you an idiot? Both answers are yes, by the way."

"Well, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you that you liked Potter? I thought you knew... I was waiting for you to tell me!"

Draco was finding this all rather annoying. So it was obvious to Blaise and Pansy, and probably Goyle that he was bloody infatuated with Potter but nobody thought to tell him!? How rude.

"I can't believe this." was all Draco could say.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Draco looked at her incredulously. "What am I going to do about it? Nothing! What do you mean!? He has a bloody girlfriend anyway... hello, boy plus girlfriend equals... he's straight!" He didn't quite know how to finish his outburst but he figured Pansy got the message.

"Uh, are you dense? There are not just two types of sexuality's, idiot! One of our best friends is bisexual... Potter could be too." Draco pondered this for a moment.

"What are the odds that the guy I... well...like, with a girlfriend, is bi." He said.

"I would say pretty well considering I heard Granger and Weasley talking not so quietly about how 'I wish Harry wasn't bloody dating...' uh ... what's her name? Jenny?"

"Ginny."

"Right. '...dating Ginny, and he would find some other girl or guy to date'!"

"He said that?"

"Yep." Pansy looked pretty pleased with her eavesdropping skills. Draco however felt like he was going to upchuck all over his friend. This was all way too much to take in right now. First, he finally admits that he likes... Potter... and now there's that slight chance that, if he ever broke up with Ginny... not likely considering they're in love... that he had a shot.

No, no, no. Draco was much more comfortable when he knew that it was never going to happen. He frankly didn't want to be around anyone anymore.

"I-I'm... I gotta go on a walk or something." and he headed out the door. 

 

 

 

As he was leaving the common room, Granger and Weasley were entering.

"Malfoy." Weasley sneered.

Draco honestly couldn't give two shits, "Weasley. Hello, Granger. And, goodbye."

"Uh-Draco, wait! Go on ahead Ron. I'll be fine, just a second."

"Yes, Gr-Hermione?" He felt rather odd saying that but sort of happy when he saw Hermione genuinely smile up at him.

"I, well McGonagall really, but I wanted to meet with you about this whole bonding thing..."

"McGonagall wants to meet with me?" Draco was surprised. He didn't think McGonagall would want him involved, of all people.

"Well, originally, but then she decided we could just meet up and plan what we think it should be..."

"Oh, alright. What were you thinking?"

"Maybe everyone could meet up in the common room and everyone could sort of take turns talking about the different prejudices on their house and ... uh well... you know." Hermione looked down at her feet. "I know it's silly and rather childish, but I think it's needed. And, I thought maybe... without McGonagall knowing of course... we could sneak some Firewhiskey in." She smirked to herself.

"Hermione Granger... I did not expect that from you... I agree though. I think it's needed. And I don't think it's childish at all. When should we plan this for?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good. We can tell the 8th years at breakfast tomorrow. See you, G-Hermione."

She smiled at him. "See you." She turned to walk upstairs.

"Hermione!" Draco called.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know... that-well... I should have never treated you and Weas-Ron the way I did... and I'm-I'm so sorry and ashamed. I am a prejudiced, awful human being." Draco looked regretfully at Hermione as he said this.

"Draco... I wasn't brought up in the Wizarding World. But, I do know that growing up in a Pure-Blood family, like your own, things were shoved down your throat and you were forcibly taught all the wrong things. Just the fact that you apologized to me proves that you're not an awful human being," Hermione took Draco's hands as she said this last part, "and I forgive you."

Draco was trying with all his might to not let the tears that were forming in his eyes fall. He failed and one slipped down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it and looked at Hermione once more.

"Thank you, Hermione... I don't deserve it, but thank you." She let go of his hands, flashed him another smile and headed towards the stairs again.

 

 

 

Feeling content with his apology he decided it was time to head up to the Room of Requirement. He had taken it to sleeping there almost every night to save his roommates from the screams of his nightmares. Ever since Voldemort had taken it upon himself to stay at Malfoy Manor, Draco had nightmares of the horrible gruesome things he witnessed. After the war, one of the worst nightmares is hearing that Harry was dead, everyone's only shot at beating the Dark Lord, and in his nightmares Harry didn't wake up.

He made his way up and got to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. He snuck in and made his way to the bed that automatically transformed for him. However after sitting down he heard a loud thump and looked over to see Harry freaking Potter laid out on the ground.

"Potter!? What in Merlin's name are you bloody doing here!?" Draco shouldn't sound so angry, because he frankly liked Harry's presence. It was just the fact that he was in utter shock.

"Uh-I-erm..." Harry looked so cute when he was disheveled.

"Well!? Are you just being a freak and watching me sleep? One of your weird fantasies, Potter?" Draco smirked, hoping to make Potter blush at the insinuation.

"No, Malfoy!," Ah, the blush Draco had been waiting for. "Gods, I'm sorry I didn't know what you were doing... I saw you walk here and I didn't-"

"What were you doing wandering around the halls after hours?" Draco wasn't being mean at this point, he was genuinely curious... was Harry following him?

"I-uh-well... sometimes I like to walk around when I want to avoid people..."

Draco looked at him for a moment, just staring at Harry. He was taking in all of his features. His strong jawbone and wild mess of black hair...some strands were sticking up and some fell in his face but he still managed to look fucking perfect...Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and Draco realized he must have been staring. He blushed but it was barley noticeable, and he tried to remain cool and collected.

"Uh, right. Well, that doesn't explain why you followed me in here." Draco tried not to sound too rumpled.

"I was just making sure you weren't uh- up to no good or something." God dammit why did Harry have to be so fucking cute.

"Oh, I always am, Potter"

Once again, that adorable blush made it's way onto Harry's perfect skin. "Well, anyway, why are you getting ready to sleep in here?"

"None of your bloody business, Potter!" Draco didn't know why he suddenly yelled at him that way but when he saw Harry's hurt expression his face softened.

"Just curious, is all..."

Draco rubbed his temple. The look on Harry's face had him spewing out his secrets faster than he had time to think. It's really not at all fair how much power he had over Draco. "Well...if you-uh... if you must know... I-well... Potter, I swear to Merlin if you repeat this to anyone I'll hex your balls off," No way he would ever think of doing that, "but I have nightmares... really bad ones where I end up screaming most nights... and well I'm not allowed to use spells outside of class on my probation... so I can't use a silencing charm..." He trailed off awkwardly hoping Harry would just leave, it was embarrassing enough that he was some coward, but Harry is a bloody hero... the hero...

He looked at Draco, and the look that Harry was giving him made Draco's insides melt. He stared at Draco for what seemed an eternity until he finally spoke.

"Well D-Malfoy, you don't need to be embarrassed I think most people who fought in the war get nightmares... I know I do."

Draco looked incredulous and then scoffed to cover his bewilderment, "Yes, well you fought and you're our war hero, The bloody Chosen One, Mr. Pretentious that we all know and love, but I'm nothing but a bloody coward." he saw Harry blush again and that made him smile a bit and Harry opened his mouth to protest something but Draco continued before he could ,"Off you go now, Potter." He wanted Harry to stay more than anything.

"Right... goodnight then." and Harry grabbed his things and left.

Draco watched him leave, and went back over to the bed and laid down. It took awhile to fall asleep but once he did he slept wonderfully.

He realized that was the first dreamless sleep he had in a long time.


	3. the bonding thing- part 1

{This chapter is going to go in between Harry and Draco's perspectives. It will include their friends' opinions and little things like that as well. It will never be in first person though. Enjoy!}

 

 

Harry

"That's what we're calling it. Really?" Ron asked his girlfriend dubiously.

"Yes, Ronald, that's what we're calling it. 'The Bonding Thing'. Since people like you are so against it, we have to make it seem all taboo."

"Yeah, because I'm the only one who thinks it's dumb. You agree with me, right Harry?" Ron asked, desperate to not be alone in this. 

"Sorry, mate, I'm with Hermione and Draco on this one," Harry said to his best friend as he looked at Ginny, unbelieving that Ron was so against it, "I think it'll be a good idea. This house against house crap is really dumb." Harry looked back towards him and Hermione. He wasn't just saying this to get points with Hermione, he really thought the whole 'house prejudice' stuff was bullshit.

"Ron, I told you what Draco said to me. He was serious. Just drop your hatred for them already, we're not children anymore. We fought in a war together."

"Yes, we fought in a war! The bloody Slytherins were who we were fighting in the-"

Hermione cut him off. "Ron!" He looked up at her, shocked. "Draco, Pansy and a good amount of Slytherins ended up coming to help us during the battle. And for those who didn't... some of the Death Eaters were their parents, families, Ron! How would you feel going up against your family in war."

Everyone sat silently for a second and Hermione looked quite pleased with herself. Ron looked at her like she had 3 heads, but eventually looked at her with loving eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did I tell you I loved you today?" Ron asked while he took her hand in his own.

"Hmm... I don't know..."

"Well, I do." and he pulled her in for an intimate kiss.

"Okay, okay 'O, brother of mine', I don't need to see you make out with your girlfriend." Ginny said while throwing a piece of bacon at his face. Ron picked up the bacon and ate it. There was a comfortable silence for a while.

"Harry?" Ginny started, "What are you looking at?" she asked her boyfriend curiously.

Harry blushed, in all honesty? He was staring at Draco. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to him for some reason. Since last night he was curious about the blonde haired boy and why he seemed so different this year. Harry had to admit that Draco was really attractive... he was the type of handsome that wasn't thrown in your face but everyone was well aware of. Harry realized it has been a long few seconds since Ginny asked him.

"Oh, uh-uh- nothing... just daydreaming I guess." she shrugged and he thanked God that he was off the hook. Ginny got up and continued "I gotta head to Defense, some students want to practice before class, I'll see you guys." and she kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and then dropped his gaze back to his eggs.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione started, "you've been acting strange all morning." 

"Nothing..." Harry said as nonchalantly as he could. In truth, he was kind of freaking out. Did he... like Draco? No way, he's dating Ginny and he loved her and she's amazing... but as he glanced at Draco he couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach when they made eye contact for a brief moment.

"Harry..." Hermione continued.

"'Mione, please drop it. I'm fine." He got up abruptly and headed out the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron shared a look and they both silently agreed that he was not fine.

 

 

 

 

Draco

Draco watched as Harry left the Great Hall. For some reason Draco's brain stopped working and he got up without even realizing it and followed him. 

"Draco where are you-" he didn't hear anymore that Blaise said because the back of Potter's head was extremely hypnotic. 

Blaise did a sad smile as he followed Draco with his eyes and shared a knowing look with Pansy. The other students in the Great Hall looked around in confusion because - did Draco Malfoy just follow Harry Potter outside the Great hall, that's weird.

"Potter!" Oh jeez what was wrong with him? Did he really just follow Harry out of the Great Hall like a lost puppy? How embarrassing. He put his hands over his face while Harry turned around obviously confused by his flare-up of idiocy. 

"Uh, yeah? What's up, Malfoy?" 

"I-uh-sorry... Uh... I wanted to apologize... for-to you." He mentally slapped himself because god dammit Malfoy's don't stutter, fuck Potter and his ability to make him turn to putty. 

"Apologize for...?" Harry looked so genuinely confused, and Draco couldn't blame him. His sudden outburst of an apology was news to him as well.

"Apologize for ya know... everything."

"Everything... like...?"

"Yes, Po-Harry...," He just called him Harry, that felt really good, "for everything I've ever done or said to you. I was an obnoxious prat and I needed attention from you and I-" Draco stopped abruptly. What is the matter with you, he silently berated himself. Great, way to go Draco you just told Harry you need attention from him. He tried to continue with some dignity, "and I well I was completely out of line. I grew up in a horrible environment and I know that's not an excuse but..." Oh, Gods... was he rambling? Yes, he was definitely rambling, god dammit. 

He managed to look up from his embarrassment to Harry's face. He was glad he did because Harry was blushing profusely. He smiled to himself.

"Well... uh-wow... I wasn't expecting this, like ever." He chuckled. "Thank you, Mal-Draco... that means a lot to me. I forgive you... I would like to apologize to you as well. I wasn't exactly an angel either." He locked eyes with Draco and it seemed like time stopped. Maybe he was crazy, but he swore that Harry was looking at him with the same sort of longing that Draco was looking at Harry with. 

For some horrible, awful, humiliating reason, he decided to pull Harry into a hug. What was even more surprising than his momentary lapse in control was that Harry hugged him back. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds until they heard someone clear their throat. He then heard Pansy's voice, "Uh... sorry to interrupt... but..."

They jumped apart from each other and both blushed, looking down. "I'll, uh-see you in Potions, Draco." and Harry went off. 

Draco watched Harry as he walked away and was then brought back to reality when Pansy punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco said rubbing where Pansy hit him.

"Uhm, you're welcome! People were about to start leaving for classes now and I'm not sure what people would say if they walked out and saw what I just did!" Draco blushed and rubbed his forehead.

"I-we... I apologized... and then I hugged him and he hugged me back and it was... nothing. Calm down."

"Didn't look like nothing." Pansy said while making her way towards the potions classroom. Draco heard her, but she wasn't trying to be quiet anyway. 

The rest of the day went as it usually did, but Draco noticed that Harry seemed to be a bit on edge in Potions. Whenever he made he slightest eye contact with Harry he could see it in his eyes that he freaked out and then would just, very pointedly not look at him.

Draco was, of course, freaking out because what did he do? Was the hug weird? Of course it was what was he thinking? Well, he was thinking that Harry looked really cute and ... UGH. Were him and Harry not cool like he thought they were?

 

 

 

Classes were finally over and he could head to the common room and just relax- oh shit he forgot... The Bonding Thing. Well, so much for relaxing... He decided he didn't want to be in the common just yet and took the long way back.

After making his out of the way trek to the common room, he was surprised to find a lot of the 8th years already there sitting all together around the fireplace. It truly was an odd sight, seeing Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Slytherins all together, not fighting, just sitting there talking amicably. 

Draco went to his room to grab a book and went back out to the common room. He sat in a chair directly next to where Blaise was and started reading.

After all the 8th years were gathered, Hermione stood up and announced herself.

"Uh, hello... well, McGonagall thought that we should all meet up and well bond a little so we have a better understanding of each other. I was thinking we could just go around and talk about things that maybe bother us..." Everyone just looked up at her, no one wanted to be the first to say anything. She pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey from her purse, took a swig and set it down on the table. Everyone chuckled and suddenly the mood was different.

Draco grabbed the bottle and took a sip. "I'll start. Something that bothers me is that I am being blamed for things that people from the other houses don't understand." He made a point to try and not look at Ron, but he glanced over and made eye contact with him, which infuriated Ron.

Ron grabbed the bottle from Draco's hand and took a sip. "Something that bothers me is when people," he looked directly at Draco, "don't take responsibility for their actions. Everyone has a choice."

Draco wasn't going to get enraged, that would only make things worse. "Ron, can I ask you a question?"

Ron looked at him with bewilderment. "Sure, Malfoy."

"You've seen the Dark Lord, right? Been in his presence?"

"Obviously."

"So you know how terrifying it is to be in the same room as him?"

"Of course..."

"You see, for about a year and a half the Dark Lord lived at my house. Meaning he was there every day. He tortured people in front of my eyes and if I made an effort to stop he would kill my mother and then me... so sure, everyone has a choice. And I made the choice to protect my mother. I got this," Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, "so my mother wouldn't die, so that I wouldn't die." He rolled his sleeve down and gripped the Firewhiskey from Ron and took a long swig.

"Hermione, we're probably going to need more Firewhiskey." Draco said after a long pause. She pulled another bottle from her purse. 

This was going to be a long night.


	4. the bonding thing- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shenanigans continue...

Hello! This chapter has some fun games in it hehe.... and yes it'll be predictable but it wouldn't be an 8th year fic without it. Enjoy!(;

 

 

Harry

This day was not going at all how Harry had originally thought. First, Draco apologized to him, then they shared this intimate hug... moment... thing... and now every time he looked at Draco he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Second, Draco was the first to share at 'The Bonding Thing'.

Then when he heard Draco talking about what he had been through... all he wanted to do was just give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay.

That's weird. You see, up until yesterday the only thoughts Harry had about Draco Malfoy were homicidal... okay, so yeah he thought he was hot... and during the war things did change kind of... but not like this...Now everything was different and he couldn't explain why, just that it felt normal. Like this was the way he was supposed to feel all along.

After Malfoy, Susan Bones started talking about how she feels like people don't acknowledge the fact that she was in the war too, she watched people die too. She lost loved ones just like everyone else.

A few more people spoke and Harry was very determined to not talk at 'The Bonding Thing'. He didn't know what to say. Harry had lost more people than you can count on one hand. But, so had everyone. Harry fought in a war. But, so had everyone. Sure, he was The Chosen One, but that didn't make him any better than anyone else. People knew his story, it was in ever article for months...

Eventually everyone got to say what they wanted and began talking about this or that among themselves. Some people were starting to feel a little fuzzy from the Firewhiskey, and Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry, do you want to add anything?" Harry cringed. He was so close.

"Uh, nope. I think you you lot covered it." He did a little fake cough to hide the fact that his voice was stuttering a bit.

"Oh, come on. 'The Savior' has nothing to say?" Pansy said with humor in her voice.

"Pansy..." Harry trailed off. What was he supposed to say?

"C'mon 'Boy Who Lived', we want to hear about something that bothers you." Blaise smirked.

"That does!" Harry snapped. "'The Savior', 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', all of those! That bothers me!"

Everyone just sort of looked up at him in surprise because... that's who he was... everyone knew Harry as those names. What was so bad about that?

"What's so bad about being a bloody hero, mate?" Seamus piped up.

Harry's hand started trembling and he didn't know why. He spoke in a quiet voice. "I never wanted to be a hero. I never asked for any of this to happen to me. For my parents to be murdered, for countless lives to be lost because of me! Yeah, I'm The ruddy Chosen One, but I'm also the reason that this whole fucking war started in the first place. I'm the reason everyone died. I-I'm," Harry choked back tears, "I'm the reason my parents are dead. And every time someone calls me one of those names... it just reminds me of all the lives I couldn't save."

Harry sure knew how to shut up a room. Hermione grabbed his hand halfway through his speech and hadn't let go yet. No one had any idea what to say to that, and everyone sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

 

 

Draco

He hoped no one had seen, but Draco let a few tears fall during Harry's speech. He wanted more than anything to just run up to him and hug him, and tell him that no one was ever going to hurt him again. But, he couldn't. So he just sat there. Draco couldn't believe that Harry thought that way. The poor kid actually thought everything was his fault.

Someone had to say something and since it wasn't Ron or Hermione, Draco decided to.

"You know what I think of when I hear those names?" He said quietly, but not to a point where people couldn't hear him. Harry looked up, surprised that it was Draco that spoke up. "I think of a kid who gave everyone hope. You were the face of the war Harry, and not in a bad way. In a bloody wonderful way. You're the reason everyone had the courage to go on. I mean you walked to your death at the mere age of 17! You were ready to lay down your life to save everyone. When Hagrid brought you back and The Dar-... V-Voldemort... announced that you were dead..."

Draco paused for a second trying to collect himself. "It was like he had just killed all of us anyway. But even if you had died, Neville was right. Your heart beats for us, and you are the reason that everyone who is in this room is alive. But, you're not the reason anyone is dead. That is because a disgusting man thought that power was more important than love and honor. To me, personally, you're everything that I needed during that time." He felt Blaise and Pansy's knowing smirks at that, but he didn't care, "I was in a house with Death Eaters torturing people.

But knowing that you were still out there, after that day when you lot were captured," he gestured to Ron and Hermione as well, "and I knew for a fact that you were alive... you gave me hope without even trying."

Who takes the cake for shutting a room up, Draco or Harry? Draco won this round.

There was awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity and then Ron, of all people, started clapping. This triggered everyone else to begin and eventually it was just an eruption of applause. Draco blushed profusely.

"Just profess your love for him while you're at it." Pansy whispered so only Draco could hear. He just ignored her and looked over at Harry, who was also blushing.

When the applause died down Harry said "Thank you, Draco... that was-that meant... just, thank you." Draco gave him a smile because he knew if he spoke he would sound very choked up.

"Who's up for a game of 'Never Have I Ever''" Draco heard Blaise say. He did a 90 degree turn to where Blaise was, smirking. Regretfully, everyone thought it would be a great idea. But, Draco thought it just might be the worst idea Blaise ever had.

 

 

Harry

"Never Have I Ever?," Draco asked, "What, are we first years?"

"I think it's a great idea," Hermione chimed in, "We have been in the same year, some classes together for 8 years and I hardly know any of you. Even some in my own house."

Harry sighed, she made a good point. He really wasn't a huge fan of this idea, but...."Okay, what the hell. Let's get some cups."

 

They mustered enough cups for all the eighth years and filled them up.

"Alright, everyone knows how to play, right?" Seamus started. "Someone says 'Never Have I Ever... blah blah blah... and if you have done it, you have to drink." Everyone collectively nodded, understanding the simple rules of this... dangerous game.

"Who wants to start?" Seamus said.

Blaise spoke, "I'll go. Never Have I Ever ... smoked pot." A good amount of people took drinks, including Ron and Hermione!

Harry looked at the two of them incredulously, "And when did this pot smoking take place that I didn't know about?" Hermione looked sort of guilty, but Harry was only kidding, really.

"Dang, first question and already friendships are getting ruined." Pansy laughed a little. "I'll go next. Never Have I Ever... thought about anyone in this room while I was.. you know..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Everyone groaned at the fact that Pansy wasn't able to just say what she meant, but they all got it.

For some reason Harry's eyes darted to Draco who was already looking at him. He wasn't gonna drink... he's never... okay maybe once but not by choice! He was the first face that popped in his head. All of a sudden he was thinking about blonde hair and Draco's face appeared underneath...

Harry and Draco were still looking at each other and they both took a sip at the same time. 

 

 

Draco

"Hmm would ya look at that?" Pansy said the smirk lighting her whole face. "I think I just saw Harry take a swig of Firewhiskey at that one." Luckily she spoke so only Blaise and maybe Greg were listening.

"Shut up, Pansy..." was all Draco could muster up to say.

"Draco, why don't you go?" Blaise said suddenly. Draco glared at Blaise while everyone's heads turned to look at him.

"Uh, okay. Never Have I Ever ... um.... I don't know...I'm not- ...very good at this game..." Draco said lamely.

"C'mon Draco, there's gotta be something you haven't done. Jeez..." Pansy said, laughing. Draco blushed and sent a death glare her way. A few people joined in on the laughter which just made him blush more.

"That's!-That's not what I meant! Uh... Never Have I Ever... had sex." He said small. He was still blushing as he heard a few surprised mummers and then a good amount of the students took a drink, he was only really paying attention to Harry though.

He looked next to him and realized Ron was staring at Harry too. He didn't drink though. Seamus must have noticed that as well because he said, "Harry, you and Ginny haven't-" He stopped abruptly when Harry threw a glare at him. He blushed and looked up at Ron.

"No... I've never... obviously, that's why I didn't drink. Moving on..." Harry said looking down from Ron's eyes.

Ron sat up, "Never Have I Ever kissed a bloke." Hermione giggled a little and took a drink as well as most of the girls and a few boys, including Harry. Draco knew he had no right to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it. What boy had he kissed, and why couldn't it have been him???

 

 

Blaise glanced at Draco and then spoke up, "I'm bored. Let's play 'What Are The Odds'" he said, smirking.

Harry looked up at Blaise "What's that?"

"Well, for example, I'd say something like 'Harry, What Are The Odds that you'll kiss Hermione's armpit' and you would say 1 in 15, and then I would count down 3,2,1 and we would both say a number in that range of 15. If we say the same number you'd have to kiss Hermione's armpit, but if we don't you're in the clear. The highest range you can go is 15. The lowest is 5. Who's in?"

Draco almost threw up, that was worse then Never Have I Ever. There's no way anyone would want to play that, right?

Wrong. Everyone smiled in agreement and Ron said "That sounds fun, why don't you start, Zabini?"

"Sounds great," Blaise's eyes wondered around the room. "Susan." She looked up, surprised. "What Are The Odds that you'll chug the rest of your Firewhiskey?" Some people chuckled and she looked kind of mortified.

"Uh... 1 in 15... I don't do too well with lots of alcohol at once."

"Ok, 3,2,1..." Blaise said 5 and Susan said 9.

She looked relived. "Thank gods, is it my turn then? Hmm... Pansy, What Are The Odds that you'll kiss Draco... for 10 seconds?" Draco looked up in horror.

"Uh... 1 in 15..."

"3,2,1..." In unison they both said 12.

Pansy and Draco locked eyes with each other while everyone did collective "Ooh"s.

"Well, it's not the first time I've attempted to be straight." Draco said, Pansy chuckled.

She leaned in, and whispered "Don't worry just pretend I have shorter hair, glasses and maybe a lightning scar on my forehead." He almost punched her, but then went in for the kiss.

 

 

 

Harry

When Susan and Pansy said the same number Harry's heart dropped and he couldn't have told you why.

Pansy and Draco shared a look and then laughed a little before Draco kissed her. How long was it supposed to be, 10 seconds? Harry couldn't even believe Susan picked this one, he should have known the quieter ones would cause the most problems. I mean, really? The second round and people are already kissing each other and hasn't it been 10 seconds already!?

Finally, they pulled apart and Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco's lips. They looked so soft, and really big and plump. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. It would probably feel warm and smooth. He assumed Draco would be a little harsh, but tender and sweet as well. What if he-

"Harry! Hello?" Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face. He flushed Gryffindor scarlet and looked up.

"What?"

"Pansy picked you."

"Oh, uh- sorry... go ahead."

"Thank you, as I was saying. What Are The Odds that you'll have a little 7 minutes in heaven with... hmm.....Blaise?"

Harry was flabbergasted. "0 in a million ! I have a girlfriend! No way!"

"Harry, it's just a game, it's not like you'd be cheating on her."

"Yes it is! I'm not doing it, Ron help me out here."

"The rules of the game, Harry..."

"You're okay with me cheating on your sister!?"

"It's a game!"

There was a clatter of "It's not a big deal"s and "Just do it"s.

"Oh my God, fine! 1 in 15, I guess."

Pansy smiled, "3,2,1..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahah cliffhangers sorry (; By the way, What Are The Odds is an American game, I've never played it but my friend told me about it and it seemed really fun so I included it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you'd like to see in the next ones! (:


	5. the bonding thing- part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now part 3, and the final part, of The Bonding Thing! It's a fairly short chapter but I wanted to finish this part of the story up!

Draco

Draco was fuming. Blaise and Harry were currently in the other room making out because Pansy decided that would be a fun thing to do. Everyone was laughing and just thought it was so funny. How could people be laughing when Blaise was in the next room making out with Harry freaking Potter!? Blaise. His best friend. Making out. With Harry Potter. Draco was going to be sick. Fuck 'The Bonding Thing'!

"You okay there?" Pansy asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Fine." He replied shortly.

"Would you have rather I said you instead of Blaise?"

"Shut up, Pansy." He turned away from her with his arms crossed over his chest.

He hadn't realized that he'd been grimacing until Seamus Finnigan said something.

"What's your deal, Malfoy?" He asked.

Draco looked up from his Firewhiskey and looked at Seamus. "Nothing... why do you ask."

"You look like you're about ready to kill someone. If you asked me I'd say you were jealous of what's going on in there." He laughed along with a few others.

Draco tried hard to hide his blush. "Well, luckily I didn't ask Finnigan... and of course I'm not. Don't be ridiculous." He took another drink.

Draco looked back up and Seamus had already moved on to something else, but he made eye contact with Hermione, who had a look in her eyes he couldn't really decipher.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Only 2 minutes had passed.

Everyone was talking and laughing, waiting for Blaise and Harry to emerge from their make out session to continue the game.

Draco just wanted to know why Pansy hated him this much.

 

 

Harry

"Look, Blaise, I-"

"Save it, Potter."

"Wha-?"

"I'm not going to kiss you. We're not going to make out. I could never do that to-... well... you know it's just fine."

"Do that to who?"

"Uh-... you! You know... and your girlfriend. Yeah..." Harry looked at him disbelievingly, but then shrugged.

"Well...Er... thanks, then." They looked awkwardly at each other.

"I mean, they will know that we hadn't made out when we exit... since we won't have make out hair or make out face."

"Make out...face?"

"You know, rosy cheeks, swollen lips, mischievous sparkle in the eye."

"Ah, right. Well... here." Harry ruffled Blaise's hair up and then placed his thumb on his lips and rubbed ferociously.

"Ow! Watch the lips, Potter! I'd really like to keep those if you don't mind." And Harry moved his thumb away.

"Sorry... But I'm sure Draco can survive a little bit without your lips." Harry chuckled and then Blaise just smirked at him.

"Why would you say that? About Draco, I mean."

"Well... you two are together aren't you? I saw you... ya know... making out the-the other day." Harry looked down at his feet while Blaise just laughed.

"No... Draco and I aren't... well, we were making out... but we aren't together. I like him, but he has the hots for someone else." Harry looked up.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Can't tell ya though... best friend confidentiality and all."

"Understandable."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon anyway... Here, I'll mess you up now." Blaise did the same thing Harry did.

"Ow! You're right that does hurt. So, do we look mischievous enough?"

"I think we'll pass. How much longer do we have?"

"I think about 3 minutes." They just sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Blaise, can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure, we have 2 minutes to spare. What's up?"

"So, say... hypothetically... that I- my friend was in a relationship. A long one, about 2 years... but then, all of a sudden and out of nowhere... they start to kind of maybe fancy someone else... sort of... would that make me- them a bad person?" He was staring at his feet but at the last part of his speech he looked up at Blaise.

"I don't think so. I think that's natural. You're not always going to fancy the same person forever, I mean, we're young. And you're not- I mean... your friend's not a bad person if they don't marry this girl... or guy." There was an awkward silence before Harry answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know this friend but he sounds like he might be some sort of big hero... maybe savior of the world? Hundreds of books written about him? Hmm... I don't know I just got that vibe," He chuckled and Harry laughed, "don't worry about it, Harry. Do what you have to do... or you know tell your friend to."

"Thanks, Blaise... that really helped... I've just felt so-"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Okay lovebirds! Times up!" They heard Pansy's voice yell.

They left their 'make out room' and walked in to everyone hollering and cat calling. They just laughed and rolled their eyes.

"You guys didn't go on with the game?"

"We couldn't! It's your turn, Harry."

"Oh... okay then," he looked around the room to search for his victim. He looked at Draco. He remembered that he had taken a drink during Never Have I Ever when Pansy asked 'Never Have I Ever thought about someone in this room while... you know' Which was code for wanking...

"Draco." He looked up at Harry with a bit of ... was it fear?

"Yeah?"

"As I recall, you drank when Pansy asked if anyone had thought about someone in this room while wanking?" A thunder of laughter ruffled through the eighth years and Draco burned a dark red.

"Uh... yeah..."

"What Are The Odds that you'll kiss that person?"

 

 

 

Draco

He couldn't have kept a calm face if he wanted to. There was no way. No way. He couldn't do that, he would be humiliated.

"Wh-... I... C'mon, Potter."

"It's not like it means anything... it's just wanking, we've all done it." People joined in Harry's coercing and Pansy leaned over to Draco.

"Just do it, Draco. I mean what are the odds you say the same number."

"Well, technically 1 in 15..." He whispered back to her.

"So, What Are The Odds?" Harry asked, a smile on his face.

"Uh-... 1 in 15, I guess..."

"Okay, 3,2,1" The number 15 radiated through the room, as it came out of both of their mouths.

There were collective "Ohh's" and Ahh's" and Draco's stomach dropped.

 

 

 

Harry

He smiled to himself as they said the same number. Got him, he thought. Harry looked around to find where Draco was headed and then felt hands cup his cheeks, and turned to see Draco leaning in to him.

Their lips touched and people were 'Whoo Hoo-ing' but Harry couldn't hear them, he was lost in Draco's mouth. His lips felt exactly like he imagined, though nothing like he ever dreamed of. His tongue swept over Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without thinking, simply because he couldn't think, he opened his mouth to allow him to enter.

When they pulled apart it seemed like the fastest kiss, but most meaningful and slow kiss he ever had. They looked at each other before Draco got up, grabbed Blaise and went up to what he can only assume to be their dorm room.

He touched his lips with his fingers and watched Draco walk away. He was frozen, couldn't move or say anything. He heard Hermione's voice through his slight paralysis.

"Alright... well this was ... Uh, effective... But, it's late so we better head to bed. Goodnight everyone..." And Ron and Hermione led a non moving Harry up to his and Ron's room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry looked up at Hermione and did a faint smile.

"Yep. Fine. I'm tired, please don't make out in here I'm going to bed. 'Night." He made his way towards his bed.

"Harry don't you want to-"

"Goodnight, Hermione."

And Harry pulled the covers over and heard Hermione and Ron whispering on the bed next to him. He couldn't find it in him to care enough to try and listen as he tried to get rid of the memory of Draco's lips on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and leave a Kudos if you want the next chapter!


	6. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the events following the bonding thing. it's a shortish chapter but i wanted to get some things rolling! hope you enjoy, leave a kudos if you do (:

Draco

"...and I can't believe I actually did it, I mean how much of an idiot am I? Why didn't I just kiss you, Pansy? I mean at least then people would know it wasn't true and no one would talk about it again. I am the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. I mean what must Harry be thinking right now? I can't even-" Draco had been rambling for a good 10 minutes, ever since they had woke up, to Pansy and Blaise. After Draco grabbed Blaise and dragged them to their room Pansy followed very quickly after, and ended up just spending the night in their dorm.

Pansy and Blaise were just sitting on the bed beside him looking worriedly at each other, wondering when Draco would run out of air.

"Do you think he hates me? Well, of course he hates me, he already did anyway. He probably hates me even more. We were just starting to get along finally and then I ruined it all-"

"DRACO!" Pansy yelled.

He stopped so suddenly he almost fell backwards. "Huh... What?"

"How do you know you ruined everything? You don't know what Harry's thinking. What if he ... liked it?"

"Are you dense? He has a girlfriend and he-"

"Shut up about his girlfriend!" Blaise shouted. "Just because someone is in a relationship doesn't mean that they don't fancy other people. When Potter and I were in the other room, we didn't make out by the way, he hypothetically asked me if he was a bad person because he or in his words, his friend, fancies someone even though his friend is in a long relationship."

"He said that?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"Yes, but you're just a huge ignoramus and you don't let anyone else talk."

"Sorry... well... should I talk to him about the... you know, the kiss?"

"I would wait for him to come to you. He's obviously confused. And even though he said that to Blaise, he does still have a girlfriend."

Pansy and Blaise decided to leave for breakfast while Draco stayed in his room.

"Just relax, I mean Harry's probably freaking out right now." Pansy said as they were leaving.

 

 

Harry

Harry was freaking out right now.

Did this mean Draco liked him ??? Draco kissed him. Him!!! Draco Malfoy kissed him, Harry Potter.

No, it doesn't mean anything... so Draco kissed him. It definitely doesn't mean anything to Draco... and not to him either. No way. At least that's what he told himself.

The thing that sucked the most was that Harry couldn't get the feeling of Draco's lips off of his own. He kept touching his lips and wiping them but they just kept tingling. He never felt that way after any kiss with Ginny... but maybe he was just used to Ginny's kisses. She's not a bad kisser, in fact he quite enjoys it! And he loves Ginny! She's amazing... but there's just something about Draco Malfoy that mesmerized him... and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry wasn't going to go to breakfast but then he heard his stomach grumble and decided to head down to the Great Hall. He walked in and everyone looked at him. There were a bunch of murmurs and all eyes were on him.

"Harry!" He looked to see Ron heading over to him with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but I'm not so sure you're going to be..."

Harry tensed up. "What are you talking about, Ron? What's going on?" Harry looked around the hall, concerned on why people were still gawking at him.

"Well there's sort of a rumor going around about you and... well..."

"Spit it out, Ron!"

"You and Malfoy!" Ron whisper shouted.

"Me and ... what? Why? What are people saying?" Harry's stomach was doing back-flips and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

"Well, you weren't at breakfast this morning and neither was Draco and after the whole...," Ron lowered his voice, "you know... kiss thing last night... I guess a bunch of people started talking about you and him and well..."

"Ron, what exactly are people saying?"

"So many things. Some people were saying that you guys have been secretly dating for years or that you're running away together after school. Just, so many things... I have been trying to tell people that none of it is true, but there was already so much damage and I..."

"Oh my fucking god... Where's Ginny? Has she heard about it?" Harry looked around to see if he could spot her but she was already walking towards him. Shit, he thought.

"Hey... can we talk?" Ginny said, looked at Ron and continued, "alone..."

"Yeah of course." He grabbed her arm and they went outside the Great Hall.

"Ginny I can explain, seriously all these rumors going around they're nothing and-"

"Harry it's-"

"I can completely understand if you want to break up with me because of that kiss, but it was just a dare type of thing! I swear! They aren't true and-!"

"HARRY! It's fine, really. I understand."

"-and I.... wait what?"

"I understand, it's fine."

"Seriously? Wow, you're amazing." Harry leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away quickly. He looked at her confused.

"Harry... I... I'm not breaking up with you because of that kiss. But, these past few months I have felt you slipping away from me. I've tried to deny it because, I love you so much, but I really think that you and I worked so much better when we were friends-more like brother and sister, you know? I just think that we should break up, it's for the best. Don't you think?" Harry just stared at her for a minute. He loved Ginny, he really did. But everything she said was true. He loved her more like a friend, they just weren't compatible as more than that.

"Gin...I do love you..."

"And I love you. But, I think we both knew that this wasn't going to last. We were just trying to hold on to what we knew before the war... but we changed so much. I think I've known for a while that you have been slipping away, but I just wanted to cling on to my childhood, even though it's gone."

"You really are so amazing. I'm sorry Ginny, I really am."

"Don't be. So... who is it?" Harry froze.

"Uh.... what-what do you mean?"

Ginny laughed, "Oh, come on. You think I don't know you, Harry Potter?"

"I-I...it's..." Harry's face was as red as Ginny's hair and he just kept stuttering over his words.

"Alright, don't tell me. I'll find out eventually," she looked at him with a loving expression, "Please don't stop being my friend, Harry. I think I'll always need you in my life."

"Never. I know I'll always need you. So, friends?"

"Forever." And she pulled him for a tight hug. "Love you" She said in his ear.

"Love you too." 

 

 

Harry had decided that he wasn't too hungry anymore. He knew the break up with Ginny was the best for both of them, but he couldn't help feeling sad about it. It sort of feels like the end of an era. She was right though, they were just clinging on to something comfortable after dealing with all the loss that they had.

He eventually had made his way up to the common room and found the absolute last person on the face of the earth that he wanted to see right now. 

 

 

Draco

He decided to go to his favorite chair in the 8th year common room and finish up his book. He sat in his chair, located right in between the fireplace and a small table. He opened his book and began to read, but only read the first few sentences before he was disturbed by someone coming in the door.

Of course, it had to be Harry. Of all the 8th years it had to be him. Harry looked at him as he was walking and all Draco could do was wave awkwardly and blush.

Harry laughed a little and waved back. "Hey there."

"Hey... how-uh... how are you...doing?" Goddammit there's that fucking stutter again.

"Eh, not too great actually. Ginny... just broke up... with me..." Draco perked up.

"Oh... really? I'm, uh, I'm sorry to hear that." He was definitely not sorry to hear that.

"It's okay, it was for the best, I think."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah... she said she thinks I like someone else..."

Draco's breath got hitched in his throat and he suddenly forgot that you need to breathe in order to continue living. "Someone else?"

"Yep. I think she's right, too." Draco swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Inter.....interesting...uh... that's cool... uh, that's good. Uh, I'm gonna go and find Blaise he was gonna lend me a ... a... a- thing... so I gotta go. It was... uh, good... talking to you, I'll see you around? Okay, bye." And he got up and practically ran out of the common room.

Harry was left sitting there, smiling wickedly as he watched him hurry away. 

Draco was pretty sure he wasn't breathing right, and may never breathe right again because Harry Potter was single and evidently bisexual and likes someone else. Could that 'someone else' be him? Should he get his hopes up?

No. No, Draco. Don't get your hopes up yet. You've been pining for years, (even though you didn't realize it...) so just keep your hopes down until you know for sure.

I mean, what are the chances that Harry actually liked him? He'd say slim to none.

Thankfully, with his sprinting towards the Great Hall, Blaise, Pansy, Millie and Crabbe were headed his way, so he could stop running and tell them the news.

"Draco what's wr-"

"They broke up!" As he said this he was almost completely out of breath so it came out more like "Thhh...eeee...eeyyyyy ..... brrrr-oooke..... u-up...." He had his hands on his knees trying to control his breathing.

"Did you catch that?" Pansy asked her friends as she was attempting to move Draco to the bench by the Great Hall.

"I ....one second...." Draco took a deep breath, "wow... I need to get in better shape. Whew. Okay...They broke up! She-Weasley broke up with him! Harry just told me."

He was expecting his friends to be surprised or shocked in some way, but really they just looked at one another and shrugged like this was old news.

"Did you guys hear me? Weasley and Harry broke up!" All Draco was asking for was a little more emotion. He expected Pansy to be jumping up and down with him.

"We know." Blaise said, eyeing him. "We uh- it's sort of all over school that... well... you and Potter... well, She-Weasley and Potter.... well...." He looked to his friends for help but all of them kept their mouths shut.

Draco was more confused than ever. "Me and Potter...? What in god's name are you on about?"

"There's rumors all over the school that you and Potter are a thing."

Draco's face burned a bright red.

"What... why!?" Draco was more confused than he had every been.

"I suppose it has something to do with the fact that you kissed him at The Bonding Thing, and that neither of you were at breakfast..." Millie said sheepishly. 

"Oh... gods... what must Ha-Potter.... be thinking... oh fuck fuck fuck....." Draco's head was spinning. This is a disaster. I mean he wouldn't mind it if him and Potter had a thing... but if people were going to be talking about him he would prefer it to be true.

"Well... we tried to deny them, of course, but there were already so many crazy things being said... people didn't really believe us." Blaise said, awkwardly. Blaise is a pretty go with the flow person and takes a lot to make him feel uncomfortable... but I suppose it would be weird hearing stories about a guy who you have a crush on with some guy he has a crush on. ...And now Draco was hating himself again for the whole 'Blaise' situation.

"It's not like you don't want to be with Potter..." Pansy said ignorantly. 

"In real life, Pans! Not in rumors people have made up about us! God Dammit! Every time I care about something people find a way to ruin it for me." His friends tried to stop him but he ran off, not really caring where he ended up.

 

 

It's all stupid Harry Potter's fault, Draco thought. Him and his gorgeous body... face...hair... Goddamn him!

Somehow he ended up in the library and he wasn't exactly sure how or why but he didn't care at this point. He sat down at an empty table and put his face in his hands. Some time later he heard footsteps but didn't care enough to see who it was.

"Ha-oh Hello, Draco! I was looking for Harry I can't find him...are you alright?"

Draco looked up to see Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"Bloody fine... go find your golden boy." He said, the tone offended Hermione because she said, 

"Back to that are we? Thought we were friends. What is it, Draco? I can help."

Draco looked up. He couldn't talk to one of Harry's best friends about this... no way...

"Is it... about the rumors?" Hermione asked sheepishly. 

"I guess you could say that. I just can't believe that people are so bloody stupid to think that Potter and me are having some sort of sordid affair. I mean, people are thick ... idiots ...and ...and..." Draco was trying very hard to convince himself that the idea of Potter being his boyfriend was ridiculous, but honestly whenever he thought about it he just felt giddy inside.

Hermione was looking at him questionably. It's now or never she thought, just ask him.

"But...you do...fancy him, that is?" She asked, her voice as small as she felt. She has good insights and can pretty much figure anything out... no matter the topic. 

Draco's head shot up so fast he nearly fell out of his chair.

"I-I-I-Well... I-" For some reason, almost every word in the English language was leaving his brain and he suddenly couldn't form a coherent lie to tell Granger that, no bloody way does he fancy Harry Potter, because he does. He really does.

The non answer she got from Draco was as clear as if he would have screamed it from the rooftops. She just gave him a look that made Draco trust her implicitly. Fucking Gryffindors...

"Hermione... please. Fuck! I knew you knew... at the party... you...you gave me a look and I knew... but, Harry does...he..."

"Don't worry about that, Draco. Harry is oblivious to almost everything. Sometimes I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She laughed, more to herself than anything.

"For my sake, definitely a good thing. I-You're-I mean..."

"I won't say anything, Draco. I promise. Your secret is safe with me." She looked at him, warmly. A look passed between the two of them and Draco knew in that moment that they were... friends... and it was a significantly good feeling. 

"Thank you, Hermione. You're a good...friend." His lips twitched into a smile as he said the last word. She looked up and smiled. 

"So, how... did this happen?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something changed. Everything changed."

She smiled and sat down across from him, pulling books out of her bag. For the rest of the morning they sat in comfortable silence reading and enjoying this blossoming friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry i just love the dramione friendship- i want them to have a good solid friendship in this story. hope you liked it!


	7. an unlikely pair - novemeber 1998

About one and a half months later

Harry

Potions came along and for once, Harry wasn't dreading it completely. Sure, he still was terrible at it, but he knew he'd see Draco... and for some reason that was comforting instead of the past annoyance. To be honest, he's been avoiding Draco for these past few weeks. Maybe not avoiding... but definitely not looking for him. It was time for him to just face his fears, I mean that's what Gryffindors do, right?

Harry showed up promptly, sitting in his usual spot. Ron was close behind and sat next to him. He and Ron couldn't believe their eyes when Draco and Hermione walked in together, laughing and smiling.   
Hermione said something and Draco looked unsure, but then followed Hermione to the table behind Ron and Harry.

"Am I off my rocker? Did my girlfriend just walk in with Draco Malfoy and sit with him? I imagined it, right?" Ron asked Harry.

"If you did, I imagined the same thing." Harry turned round in his seat to face Hermione and Draco.

"Hey, you two... what's up?" He asked sceptically.

"We were studying together this morning... actually, most mornings for the past few weeks, and I invited Draco to sit with us over here. That's fine with you guys, right?" Hermione said.

"Yes, of course... just an unlikely pair." Harry joked. "It's not a problem, right Ron?" Harry kneed him.

"Oh-yeah, no of course... not a problem..."

"Good, then." Hermione stated firmly. "Ron we're still going to Hogsmeade tonight, yes?"

"Yes, of course love." Ron turned back around as Slughorn came in the room and began class.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

His eyes. His hair...

Merlin, his lips.

His lips were amazing. He had never been kissed like that. Ginny was a great kisser, but there was something about Draco's kiss that still had his lips tingling. He had kissed one other boy, Seamus. It was before him and Dean got together and Harry was confused and drunk and Seamus was confused and drunk and well... put two and two together. He just could not stop thinking about goddamn Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Uh... class is over, mate." Ron told him.

"Bloody hell... sorry I'm just a bit... uh... distracted, I guess." Harry said, looking down. Draco was still there and he definitely couldn't talk about why he was distracted while the distractment was right there.

"What's going on, Harry? You've been distracted a lot lately." Hermione asked, concerned.

"I-I'm-I'm fine! I just don't feel too great. And, I have a headache... I'm gonna go to Pomfrey." It wasn't exactly a lie... he did have a headache... but it was manageable. Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look but didn't protest as Harry practically ran out of the room. 

 

 

Draco

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked as Ron, Hermione and himself watched Harry sprint out of the classroom.

"We're not sure. He's been off for a few weeks..." Hermione gave him a look that said I know exactly what's wrong but I think Ron's head would explode if he knew.

They started walking towards the Eighth Year common room.

"I don't know why he won't just tell me what's wrong. I have been begging him to for days but all I get is 'I'm fine, Ron'. He's clearly not fine."

"He'll tell you when he's ready. Maybe he feels weird since him and Ginny broke up, you know?"

"Yeah... wait... you don't think there's someone else he likes, do you? Do you think he would feel weird talking to me about it because of Ginny. Or maybe it's a bloke and that's why he-" Ron stopped so suddenly that it halted Hermione and Draco.

Draco was confused as to why Ron looked so horrified but then realized that he wasn't supposed to know that Harry was bisexual and placed a fake surprised look on his face. Although, he wasn't positive about Harry's sexuality so it's nice to have it confirmed. Hermione gave Draco a knowing look and then nudged him on the arm.

"Oh, I-uh... Don't worry. I won't say anything to Harry. And, it's not like I care... I'm gay."

Ron cleared his throat. "Right... well... anyway..." And they didn't say much as they made their way to the common room.

Hermione kissed Ron and then headed up to her dorm. Draco was about to go to his room when Ron stepped in front of him.

"Look, Malfoy. Harry hasn't come out to everyone he wants to yet so don't go blabbing your mouth about it, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it, Ron. I know how it feels to be outed. I would never do that to anyone. You have nothing to worry about; Harry's life is his own."

Ron looked surprised but then stepped out of the way. "Good. Glad we're on the same page then."

Draco gave Ron one last look before heading to his dorm.

I will probably regret this, Draco thought, but I'm gonna go see Harry.

 

 

Harry

"Mr. Potter? Is everything alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Oh-yes. I just have a headache and I'm really not feeling well. Any chance I could lay down?

"Of course, dear! Let me get you some potion and just take a pick of beds." She ran off to her cabinets and ruffled through some while Harry sat down at his usual bed.

"Harry?" He turned around to see Draco standing next to his bed.

"Oh-hey...uh...what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you, you seemed off after class..."

"Oh. Thanks. I'm-I-I-I'm okay... thanks... I already said that...uh-...sorry..." Wow, Harry way to go...slick.

Draco smiled and then sat down next to him on the bed. "No need to apologize to me. So you're alright?"

"Yes!" Harry said all too quickly. "Uh, yes, I'm fine. Thanks for coming to check on me." The fact that Draco took the time out of his day to come make sure he was okay... that just made Harry's stomach do backflips. Maybe he likes me as much as I like him? Or... maybe he's just friends with Hermione now and he wants to be nice...

"Anytime, I'll be here for you- uh you know, if you want me to."

"Right! I do... if you want..."

"Right..."

"Cool..."

"Here you go, Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here? Get to class. You can see Mr. Potter during the regular visiting hours, off you go! Shoo!"

"Bye, Harry. Feel better." Harry eyed him until he fully walked out.

"Oh, dear. You've got it bad... don't you, Mr. Potter?" Harry blushed, then scowled at Madame Pomfrey.

"Just give me the damn potion...please."

.

.

.

Draco

Damn Potter for being so cute, Draco thought. He really wasn't going to make this easy on him was he?

"Uh...Draco?" He was snapped out of his daze about Harry.

"Yes, what? Oh... Blaise. Hey. Hi. How uh-how are you doing?" Blaise laughed.

"Did you just see Potter or something... you seem distracted?" He smirked. "'Course you did. Just checking on you. Haven't seen you too much lately and you practically ran out of potions with the Gryffindors." Blaise smiled cheekily.

"Oh...I'm good. Great, even. Just a fucking idiot, but that's not news."

"No, not to me anyway." Draco lighted punched his shoulder.

"The proper 'best friend response' would be much more encouraging."

"No. That would be someone who wasn't really your best friend. I am always honest... and honestly? You're an idiot. Falling for Potter? Dumbest thing you could do. Well, except for me...falling for my best friend." Blaise had a joking tone but still, Draco could tell there was more to the playful theme.

"Blaise... I-"

"Nope. If you apologize to me we are no longer best friends."

"I love you... you know that?"

"Well, no shit." He laughed, "I love you too. Now, let's go. You can drool about Potter while Pansy is talking. You never listen to her anyway."

Draco couldn't argue anymore as he was pulled towards the common room.

When they arrived Draco sat on the couch next to Pansy and Blaise started off back out of the room.

"Where are you going? We just got here." Draco asked, confusion obvious on his face.

"I-uh... forgot my...quill in the potions classroom... I'll catch up later, yeah?"

Draco nodded and Pansy started talking about whatever piece of gossip she had heard that morning.

Forgot his quill? Yeah, right. Draco thought. Blaise had never kept a secret from him, and he'd be damned if he thought he was going to start now. Draco got up, ignoring Pansy's protests and promptly followed Blaise out of the common room.

.

.

.


	8. gryffindors and slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun antics with the crew (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow special thanks to one of my super amazing and beautiful friends, Alexa, for editing this chapter for me because it was a mess. so, you can thank her for the correct grammar and wording. love you Alexa!!! <3

Draco

What are you up to Blaise? Draco was thinking as he followed him out of the room. He kept quiet as he followed him all the way to the... Gryffindor common room??? What the hell is Blaise doing going to -

All of a sudden it hit Draco like a smack in the face. No way, Draco thought, he's dating a Gryffindor? It would explain why he's being so secretive about it, especially if he or she is younger.

Draco watched Blaise just standing outside the portrait door for about 5 minutes until he heard it open. And, you can't blame him for being completely and totally stunned to see him grabbing Ginny Weasley's hand and walking her in the other direction. 

Blaise is dating Ginny? Ginny??? Potter's ex girlfriend...

Nothing made sense... he was into Draco just a few weeks ago and now he was having secret trysts with the girl Weasley? He had to talk to Blaise about this tomorrow. He made his way back to his own common room only to have Pansy shouting at him for being a complete and utter git for leaving in the middle of her story.

"Pans, I think you'll forgive me when out when I tell you what I found out." He smirked and her expression changed.

"Spill."

"I followed Blaise all the way to the Gryffindor common room and he waited for about 5 minutes until Ginny Weasley... as in Potter's ex girlfriend... walked out and he grabbed her hand and swooped her off."

"You're kidding me!!!" She exclaimed.

"Nope, I saw it with my own eyes."

"This is crazy! You and Potter's exes are dating?"

"Blaise and I never dated... but yes I agree that it's utterly crazy."

"We have to confront him about this! Why did he never say anything?"

"Well, I suppose it's fairly new... but let me talk to him first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go to bed..." He heard her muttering something like 'all these blasted Gryffindors' as she headed up the steps. He smiled and headed to his favorite seat and where he left his book on the table next to it. 

.

.

.

.

Draco had fallen asleep in the common room and woke up confused as hell. His neck hurt and he had no idea what time it was. He looked over and Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ron as they were having a conversation.

"Morning, Draco. Sorry if we woke you?" Draco shook his head no, "Ron said you looked so peaceful, so we didn't want to bother you." She added.

"Aw, Weasley how sweet." Draco joked.

"It's simple really, Malfoy. You can't piss me off if you're asleep." Draco laughed.

"Good point there. What time is it?" He asked.

"About quarter till 8. We were just going to head to breakfast, would you like to join us?" Hermione said.

He looked questionly at Ron who gave him a nod of approval and then agreed. They started down to the Great Hall and Draco realized he hadn't even changed his clothes, how embarrassing! At least he was too tired to care too much.

"Where-uh-where's Har-uh Potter at?" Draco asked as they sat down. Hermione gave him a knowing smirk and then Ron answered, "He said he didn't sleep well last night and wanted a little bit longer. Asked me to bring him up some toast."

"He didn't sleep well? Nightmares?" Ron looked at him confused for a moment before nodding. 

"We all get them... Harry's are just... extremely vivid. Having Voldemort inside his head all the time..."

"So that's true? His connection with The D-...Voldemort?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so." Ron said sadly. They sat in comfortable silence until Dean and Seamus walked down and plumped themselves right next to Ron, across from Draco.

"Morning friends! Hey, Malfoy! Seems like people have died down talking about you and Harry's secret love affair!" Seamus joked.

"Yeah, we never thought you'd be the one to deflower The Chosen One!" Dean said, laughing.

"We don't have a- I didn't-! We never- Harry and I didn't-!" Draco stuttered, before Ron cut him off. 

"Malfoy! They're just kidding. Harry's a right awful liar. Could have never fooled us." Draco still looked unsure but kept eating his toast despite that. Ginny walked in the Great hall and about 10 seconds later Blaise did. Really discreet guys, Draco mocked in his head. Although, if they walked in snogging he wasn't sure too many people would grasp it even then. 

Blaise sauntered over and sat next to Draco. He looked absolutely knackered... Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"Look a bit worn out Blaise, long night?" Draco asked, innocently. The rest of the table took notice of how red he got and snickered.

"Er... yeah."

"Merlin, Zabini...who is it that's got you worn out?" Seamus asked, joking.

"I was-just out late! With-with Pansy!"

"Weird... I was with Pansy chatting last night and she went up to bed after you left the common room and I don't believe I heard you come into our room last night..." Draco was loving this. Blaise was glaring daggers at him and Draco was about to open his mouth to say something but a certain green-eyed, black-haired, beautiful wizard caught his eye. 

"I thought you were staying upstairs, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I felt a bit better and wanted to see all of you." He made eye contact with Draco, blushed a bit, and sat next to Hermione. 

"No more remarks about me, Drakey?" Blaise cooed, quietly so only Draco could hear his taunts. "Saviour got your tongue? Hmm...well, I guess you wish?" Draco kicked him under the table and muttered a 'shut up' before indulging in his eggs. 

.

.

.

.

Since it's Saturday they didn't have class, and the eighth years were of age and therefore able to go into Hogsmeade when they pleased, (as long as they were back before curfew) everyone decided to go for a pint or two. They invited everyone, of course, but Dean and Seamus wanted to 'stay in' and Neville had plans with Luna and everyone else had other plans so it ended up just being Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and, you guessed it, Pansy.

They made their way to the Hogs Head and ordered their drinks. They were all talking and getting along wonderfully, which is surprising... because since when had anyone ever seen a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins getting along? 

"You Gryffindors aren't too bad, you know?" Pansy noted.

"Wow, thanks Parkinson." Ron said, in good humour because he and Harry and Hermione were all laughing.

"I just mean the three of us have never really gotten along with anyone except ourselves... it's nice to have other..." Pansy trailed off.

"Friends." Draco finished, accidently looking directly at Harry. He has been 'accidently' looking at Harry a bit too much lately.

"Thank you... I agree. It's very nice." Hermione said. 

.

.

.

.

Three hours, 25 drinks and a few shots later everyone, yes including Hermione, were fairly drunk. Not tripping over themselves, can't talk or see straight drunk... but drunk nonetheless. 

"So, Granger and Weasley. You reckon the two of you are forever or something disgustingly romantic like that?" Pansy asked, slurring.

Hermione and Ron blushed. Ron grabbed her hand and said, "I reckon that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd be lucky if I had her forever." Hermione kissed him chastely on the lips after that. "I love you" She whispered to him. "Love you more" He answered.

"Oh gods, you started this Pansy just remember." Draco said. 

"Oh what? You can't enjoy love because you are too busy ogling over You -Know -Who... And not Voldemort everyone!" Pansy laughed while Draco blushed madly.

"Who are you interested in, Malfoy?" Ron asked. 

"Uh-no one... Pansy is just-" 

"Being honest?" She finished for him. Hermione was giggling and Draco was glaring at both of them. 

"What about Blaise here?" Draco asked, averting the subject from himself. "Got anyone special?" He smirked.

"I don't know just yet... I know I really like her- uh..."

"So it's a girl!" Pansy exclaimed. "Who is it, Blaise?"

"C'mon, Zabini! Tell us!" Ron prompted

"Not yet...we aren't ready to tell anyone...please, guys."

"Okay, okay... back to Malfoy then!"

"I already told you it's no one! I just ... I'm-"

"Lying?" Pansy suggested. Draco gave her a look.

"C'mon Pansy, if he's not ready don't make him."

"You know, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Draco was taken back a bit. Harry had remained awfully silent for a while.

"Well... yes... but, not because he told me! I'm just obvers...obares...observant.. there we go." She laughed.

Harry gave Draco a look he couldn't decipher and ordered another round of drinks.

Looking at Harry, Draco couldn't help wondering if he seemed... jealous? But... there was no way... was there?

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you enjoyed!This chapter was really fun! The pub scene will continue into the next chapter as well (;


	9. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something ALMOST happens (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I would like to thank my friend Alexa for editing this for me!!! Love you!! <3

Draco

Blaise went up to the bar and Draco followed. He needed to talk to him about Ginny... maybe it wasn't the best plan, but he was too drunk to care.

"Blaise... uh... I know." Draco said, lamely. Blaise looked at him confused.

"Know what?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"About... Ginny..." He stage whispered. Blaise's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"How do you-!?" He cut himself off from screaming too loud... "How do you know about Ginny and I?" He said again, quieter. 

"I-uh... I sort of followed you the other night and saw you... please don't be mad. I just knew you were keeping something from me." Draco slurred. He was too drunk for this.

"I shouldn't have kept it from you..."

"Don't take this the wrong way but... how did this happen? You just confessed to me the other week about your feelings... well I guess it's been about a month or so... but you know what I mean. And now you are hooking up with Ginny Weasley? I'm not mad... just confused and worried for you..." Draco trailed off.

"I know, it's a bit sudden. It's not like it's been going on long, obviously. She never cheated on Potter or anything but we sort of connected over a... shared...interest? I can't tell you all the details yet." He looked kind of troubled, as if he wanted to tell Draco but just... couldn't.

"Can you at least tell me how? This isn't like us, Blaise. We don't keep things like this from each other." Draco was trying not to feel hurt by all the secrecy, but it was hard. Could Blaise not trust him?

"I saw her crying in the corridor the same day that her and Potter broke up and we started talking... and I walked her back to her common room. We made plans to hang out the next day. We hung out that next day, just in an empty corridor and talked for hours. Then we kissed and she felt really guilty because she had only just broken up with Potter... but I told her that she had nothing to feel guilty about. We are keeping it secret because she's not ready for Weasley to know... and for Potter to know either. I don't blame her."

"But why would-" Draco was cut off by Ron gripping him and Draco on the back and ushering them back to the booth.

Damnit, Weasley! Draco thought. I was just getting to the bottom of it.

As Ron was drunkenly telling them something that he thought was hilarious, Draco noticed a blonde waitress talking to Potter. She was gorgeous... and clearly flirting with him. Something started boiling inside of him and he wriggled out of Ron's grasp and made his way to the washroom. 

He looked in the mirror and splashed some water on his face. Relax, he told himself, Potter is allowed to do whatever he wants... he doesn't owe you anything.

Still, he couldn't control his insane feeling of jealousy bubbling inside. As he was leaning over the sink the door opened to none other than Harry Potter.

"Hey, Draco. Everyone's wondering where you are. You've been in here for a while." Harry said, sounding concerned. 

He couldn't control the next words that came out of his mouth, even if he had been sober. "I doubt anyone really cares. Besides, you looked like you were having a good time with that blonde bimbo out there so go back to your fun. I wouldn't want to keep you." The words just shot out of his mouth like venom. Harry looked taken aback. He stared at Draco for a minute and then started laughing. The git started laughing!

"May I ask what is so funny?" Draco demanded, annoyed.

"Sorry... sorry... I just...you thought I liked the waitress? Draco, I can assure you there's only one blonde that I'm interested in and he's not a bimbo." Harry looked slightly shocked at himself after he said that but stood confidently.

"Oh... is that so? And who is this man that is lucky enough to have caught The Saviour's eye?" Draco wondered if Harry could hear his heart beat, because he was sure it was about to pound out of his chest. Harry took a step forward so that his nose was almost touching Draco's.

"Do you really not know by now?" Harry breathed. His breath was hot on Draco's face and he was pretty sure that he was going to pass out from his need to kiss Harry.

"I think I may have an idea... and I think you'll be pleased to hear that he's interested as well... in you..." Draco replied. 

Just as Harry was leaning in to kiss him, someone entered the washroom and the two boys pulled apart quickly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harry

"Harry!? Malfoy!?" The boys whipped their heads around to see Ron looking at them in shock. 

"So you're sure nothing's in my eye then, Harry?" Draco said, giving Harry a look. Harry paused for a moment and then realization appeared on his face.

"Uh right, yes I'm sure, Draco. Your eye is clean...and free of...things..." Harry mentally punched himself for his inability to remain cool and collected like Draco. 

"Right. See you... uh, back at the table..." Draco walked past Ron and out the washroom without looking back.

"You wanna explain to me what that was about?" Ron asked, slightly slurring his words.

"Like Draco said... he thought there was something in his-" Harry tried to respond but Ron cut him off.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Harry! I'm your best friend. I've known you for 8 years. You think I haven't noticed something's been going on? When I ask again I don't want you to lie to me. What was that about?" 

"I don't know!" Harry said abruptly. "I... don't... I don't know. I- I can't explain it... It's just I..." He trailed off. He had no idea what he was feeling, let alone any idea of how to explain it to Ron.

"-Like him?" Ron finished for him, "Malfoy, Harry? Really? I mean, you really know how to pick them. First, my sister. Then, the person who made our lives hell for 7 years. Nice job!"

"I can't help it, Ron! It's not something that you can just flip in your mind. It's subconscious! I can't control how I feel about someone!"

"What do you even see in the git!?"

"I don't know! He- he treats me like I'm-like I'm... I don't know... like I'm not broken..." This is such a hard conversation to have while drunk, Harry decided. 

"What does that even mean?" 

"Everyone looks at me with these sad eyes... like they feel sorry for me. And, I understand why... but I hate it. Draco just- he just... looks at me. And the way he looks at me... I don't have words for how it makes me feel. I don't, okay? I can't put into words, why him, but... I really like him, Ron... I-I'm sorry. It's just how I feel." Ron was quiet for a long time just staring at Harry. 

"Ron? Can you say something?" Harry felt like he was about to cry.

"We should get back to the booth. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." 

"Ron-"

"I'm too drunk for this right now, Harry. We'll talk tomorrow." And Ron went back to the booth. Harry swallowed his need to cry and followed him. 

.

.

.

.

The next day Harry woke up with one of the worst hangovers of his entire life and there was a good chunk of the night before missing. 

Shit, Harry realized, shit shit shit. He almost kissed Draco! And... Ron saw. Shit.

His head was pounding and he felt severely nauseous... how much did he drink last night? He looked over to Ron's bed and didn't see him lying there.

Harry made his way downstairs and was immediately greeted by Hermione. 

"What's up 'Mione?" Harry questioned, rubbing his eyes from the blinding light of the common room.

"Firstly, I have this for you, figured you'd need it." She said, handing him a hangover potion. Harry sighed in relief and downed it quickly. "Secondly, I want to talk to you about last night." Harry's face heated up and instantly felt worry take over his body. 

"Er...what-what about last night? We were all drunk..." Harry started.

"Right... but I wanted to talk to you about Draco." Harry's heart fell into his stomach. Had Ron told her?

"What about... Draco?"

"Harry... You- I mean... do you not remember what happened last night?" She looked at him distraughtly. 

"What-what do you mean? I...the last thing I really remember was coming back from the toilet with Ron..."

"Harry that was hours before we left the pub... you really don't remember anything after that?"

"Everything's...just a bit fuzzy..."

"Well, I suppose 7 shots of Firewhiskey will do that to you." Hermione sent him a disapproving look.

"7 shots!? What the hell was I thinking?" He said, mostly to himself. 

"Well, that's what all of us were wondering as well. I suppose it had something to do with whatever you and Ronald talked about in the washroom." She looked at him pointedly. 

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Harry asked.

"No. I, of course, asked him. But, he told me that it was your place to tell me if you wanted to." 

"Oh... I see." They stood there staring at each other awkwardly. 

"I take it you're not going to tell me?"

"Will you tell me what I can't remember if I do?"

"That's something you're going to have to ask Draco..." Harry swallowed hard. 

"What do you mean?" Harry said. Hermione said nothing. "Hermione?"

"Like I said, ask Draco. I doubt he would forget." Harry didn't know if it was the hangover or what, but he swore he saw a flicker of a smirk when Hermione said that. Of course, that could have been his own paranoia. 

"I'll tell you eventually..." Harry finally said. Hermione paused for a moment.

"I can live with that." She said. She kissed him on the cheek, handed him an extra hangover potion, and left the common room.

What the hell had he done last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to set up these two boys' kiss... or almost kiss (; Next chapter will be Harry trying to put pieces together.


	10. right, of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some misunderstandings occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys are dumb and they suck at basic communication skills.

**Harry**

Harry needed to find Draco. It was the only thing that would solve his memory issues and Hermione's strange behavior.  _Please don't let it be something embarrassing_ , Harry silently begged.

He went all over the castle looking for Draco since he wasn't in the common room. He checked the Great Hall- nothing. He checked the library- nothing. He checked the locker rooms- nothing! Then, it hit him. Draco had taken it to sleeping in the Room of Requirement every night... perhaps he was still asleep. He made sure he had the other hangover potion Hermione gave him and made his way.

As he was walking up towards the room he realized that if Draco is already using the room...would he be allowed to come in? Maybe if he told the room that he  _really needed to talk to Draco?_

And, that worked! The room opened up and there Draco was, sleeping on the bed.

"Um... Draco?" Harry said quietly. Nothing. "Draco?" He said a little louder this time. Draco shot up from his pillow and looked confusedly around the room.

"Harry? Ow! Merlin, my head." He said, rubbing his temples. Harry laughed softly and handed him the hangover potion.

"I thought maybe you'd need this. You can thank Hermione." Draco smiled, graciously accepted the potion, and then downed it.

"Thanks for that... so... what are you doing here?" Draco said, looking down at his own lap.

"Well... I'm here to talk about last night." Harry said, hoping his anxiety wasn't clear in his voice. Draco looked up at him meeting Harry's eyes with fear.

"What... about it?" Draco asked.

"Well, the thing is. I can't remember most of last night. Apparently I took a lot of shots and I was ridiculously drunk and-" Harry was cut off by Draco.

"There is no 'apparently' about it, Potter. You were definitely very drunk." Draco gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, well, anyway... Hermione won't tell me what is missing from my drunken memories... she told me I needed to ask you... and I can't tell if this is a hangover or nightmare." Harry finished shyly.

"Oh... well... I'm not too sure you want to hear it," Draco laughed, "you were quite insane." Harry blushed.

"Please, Draco. Tell me what happened!" Harry begged.

"Why don't... why don't I just show you?" Draco grabbed Harry's hand, muttered a cleansing spell over himself and led Harry out of the Room of Requirement.

.

.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall's office... the pensieve. I'll just show you the memory." Harry took a sharp inhale of breath. He thought he might die of embarrassment because he knew that Draco was about to show him was going to be  _very bad_...  _very, very bad._

When they got to her office Draco looked expectantly at Harry.. as if Harry had the password...  _He did_... but a risky game to play.

"How did you know that I'd have the password?" Harry asked him. Draco chuckled.

"Because you're the 'Golden Boy', Potter." And Draco winked at him.

"Lemon drops." Harry said and smiled sadly to himself and then watched as the office revealed itself.

"Potter, Malfoy. May I ask what this intrusion is about?" McGonagall asked calmly.

"Sorry, Pro- Headmistress. We were wondering if we could use your pensieve? We have some... um... memories we need to work out." Harry said as he looked awkwardly in Draco's direction.

McGonagall looked between the two boys, slightly amused. "I'll allow it. I have to go talk to Professor Slughorn. Make it quick." And she left them alone with the pensieve.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Draco asked when McGonagall had left, "Because, honestly, it's um... a little embarrassing for both of us and you probably just don't want to remember anyway, you know what I mean? I think you're better off just not knowing and-" Draco had been rambling and Harry cut him off.

"Draco! I'm sure. Please show me."

"Alright... just don't think differently about me after you see it. Everyone was really drunk..." Draco said, while blushing.

"I'm sure whatever I did is worse, so no judgement from me. I promise." Draco smiled and tapped his forehead with his wand bringing the memory out in a clear airy substance. He dropped it into the pensieve and Harry pushed his head down into it, silently praying that he would still have some dignity intact after watching it.  
  
  


.  
  
  


_Draco looked up as he saw Harry and Ron walking back towards the table. Harry had a look of ... something on his face and Draco felt his heart sink. He and Harry had... almost kissed... right? He wasn't imagining it? Harry had hinted that he had a crush on Draco and they had almost kissed and Weasley ruined it. That's probably why Harry looked so distraught, Ron must have said something._

_"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice broke Draco out of his daze. Harry looked up to her with a fake smile and replied, "Nothing. I just want to get drunk!" He made his way to the bar proceeded to take not 1, not 2... but s e v e n shots of Firewhiskey. He was about to take another when Draco went up and stopped it._

_"Oh, thanks Harry!" He grabbed the shot out of his hand and took it, grimacing. "Alright? Let's head back to the table, yeah? Back to our friends?" Draco said, trying to grab his arm._

_"We could go somewhere else... without our friends." Harry slurred, smirkingly, pushing Draco's arm away and placing his own hand on Draco's chest. Draco blushed profusely and couldn't help but move into Harry's touch. It sent heat through his entire body and Draco got lost in it for a moment._

He's drunk _, Draco remembered. Draco was drunk too, but not quite as gone as Harry seemed to be. "Alright Harry... c'mon let's go." He tried again but Harry didn't move._

_"I was upset that Ron stopped us earlier." Harry said seductively. "I've wanted to kiss you again since after The Bonding Thing. I haven't stopped thinking about your lips." Harry was slurring his words, but had a look of... determination? Lust? Both? Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a secluded corner._

_"I... did want to apologize for that night... when I kissed you. It was um... awkward and random and I know you've probably never um... thought about me that way so I didn't want to-" Harry cut Draco off by kissing him hard on the lips. Draco was unresponsive at first but quickly starting kissing back. Harry pulled apart for just a moment to say "You think I haven't thought about this?" Before he quickly went back to putting his mouth to better use._

_After a few minutes of making out and awkwardly, drunkenly, groping each other there was an "Oh! I'm sorry..." and they broke apart to see Pansy standing there with a smirk on her face. "I was just trying to find the loo... carry on then."_

_Draco looked at Harry and felt ashamed. Harry is drunk... maybe this isn't even what he wants._ I'm an awful human being _, he thought. Harry went in to kiss him again and Draco leaned away._

_Harry looked at him confused. "Do you not... um... like me that way, then?" Harry asked, seeming a bit more sober... but still fairly drunk. Draco looked taken aback. Is he insane? How could he not like Harry? He's smart, kind, fiercely brave and bloody hot._

_"I- I mean... no. I mean, yes...? I'm definitely attracted to you... just you're drunk and I am too but a little less so... I just don't want you to regret this in the morning..." Draco had been looking at his feet as he spoke._

_"I'm not going to regret this Draco... but I understand. Why don't we go back to the table then?" Harry said. He went to the bar and got 2 drinks, one for himself and one for Draco and then sat back down._

_"Where have you two been?" Pansy asked as innocently as she could. Both of the boys flushed a dark red and Hermione then started talking about some spell she wanted to learn better, quickly changing the topic. Draco was starting to enjoy Hermione's friendship more and more and at this moment in time, Pansy's less and less. He sent her a glare before pretending to listen to what Hermione was saying._

_Harry then went on to have 4 more drinks and whatever sober qualities he had were long gone. He let his hand rest on Draco's thigh, moving closer and closer and closer..._

_"Ah! Alright then." Draco hopped up out of his seat and Harry looked smug. "Let's... let's do something, yeah? Anything?" He asked the group._

_"Truth or Dare?" Blaise suggested, smirking at Draco._

_"Anything... honestly anything but that." Draco shot back._

_"How about we go around and say what our first impressions were of one of us and then our current impressions?" Hermione suggested. Even drunk she had some good ideas._

_"Nice, 'Mione." Ron complimented. "I'll start. Hermione, I thought you were a know-it-all and I still think that."_ Everyone laughed, but Ron continued. _"But, you're so much more than that. You're one of the most important people in my life. You are strong and brave and beautiful. I love you."  Hermione looked up at him with loving eyes and kissed him. Draco felt like he was intruding on a private moment but looked awed._

_Ron and Hermione clearly loved each other a lot. Draco was starting to doubt he'd ever have something like that with anyone. He likes Harry... maybe even loves him... but how can he be sure when he doesn't even know if his feelings are reciprocated. Sure they had kissed and made out. But, love is not just physical. Draco wanted more than that..._

_"That was beautiful, Weasley." Blaise said. "I'll give mine of Pansy. When I first met her I didn't think much really other than she was pretty and smart. Now, she's one of my closest friends and someone I trust without a doubt. Still smart and pretty, of course, but now my family." Pansy looked at him, touched._

_"Love you, Blaise." Pansy smiled as she put her arm around him. "Potter. My first impression of you was that you were some stuck up celebrity who always needed attention. I've come to learn that you are quite possibly the bravest person I've ever met in my life. You saved all of our lives... I know you don't like the limelight, but you deserve to hear it. You're a hero." Everyone looked bewildered. Ron and Blaise picked people they knew well and loved. Pansy of course, did what everyone didn't expect. Harry actually looked like he was tearing up._

_"If I wasn't so drunk... I would say more but I don't know what else to say other than thank you, Pansy." Harry looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Draco. My first impression of you was that you were an insufferable git. I hated you. I hated how you made me feel, how you treated people, especially the people I cared about. I hated your hair, your eyes, your face. Everything." Draco felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart at each of Harry's words. The truth comes out then. He should have known to not get his hopes up. Then, Harry started talking again._

_"Now, however, I think you're one of the best people I know. I mean that. You overcame everything. You're gorgeous too. I think I only hated you as much as I did because I always thought you were so bloody hot and I didn't know why." Draco blushed and the other three looked at each other in confusion. Is Harry confessing his crush on Draco right out in the open? Ron looked like he was going to be sick but Harry didn't seem to care and continued._

_"You make me feel things I never thought I'd feel. Genuinely never thought about being with a man until I started thinking about you. You're-"  Ron cut him off._

_"Okay, Harry. Be quite before you embarrass yourself..."_

_"No, Ron. Just because you don't like the thought of me being with a man? I know that's how you feel because of what happened in the loo. You're disgusted with me. Well, then you are horrible! If you can't accept me then you're terrible!" Harry exclaimed. He was slurring and clearly drunk but that didn't seem to matter to Ron who looked absolutely crushed._

_"Harry... that's not true... I-" Hermione whispered something in his ear and Ron nodded and sat back._

_"I think I'm going to continue on then." Harry stated._

_"Harry... why don't we move on?" Draco said._

_"But, I want to finish."_

_"Harry... this might not be how you feel in the morning, right? Or at least not want everyone to know. You're drunk."_

_"You're hot. Everyone here has eyes, Draco." He flushed at that but looked at Harry determinedly._

_"Harry, I-"  Draco couldn't finish his statement before Harry kissed him. Draco pulled away almost instantly._

_"Harry! No... not... not like this..." Draco's eyes popped. "I mean... not... they don't..." He didn't know what to say and Harry looked crushed. He got up and left the bar. With Ron following closely behind._

_"He's just drunk. Sorry everyone... we'll see you tomorrow,_ _o_ _kay? And, Draco. This isn't your fault, don't worry." Hermione quickly left to catch up with the boys._   
  
  


_._   
  
  


The scene started faded and Harry pulled his head out and looked up at Draco. "I- I'm so sorry... that's so horrible and embarrassing. I can't believe I said that to Ron and... to just... kiss you like that without your consent... I-I'm so sorry." 

He needed to find Ron and apologize. Harry didn't have words for how terrible and humiliated he felt, but he did have one question. Before he showed the memory Draco said "Don't think differently about me after you see it." After watching the memory Harry was confused. What did Draco have to be embarrassed of?

Before he could even come up with anything to say to Ron he came face to face with him as he ran into the common room- literally face to face with him. Harry ran through the entrance and collided with his best friend. They both fell to the floor. They stayed like that for a minute before Harry propped himself up and reached his hand out for Ron to take.

"We need to talk." Harry said, seriously.

"That was my opener." Ron joked. It made Harry smile because clearly his friend didn't completely hate him... maybe. They walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down.

"I don't know how to start other than, I'm sorry." Harry started. "I can't believe I said those things to you and I can't imagine you'd even want to forgive me... I never wanted to-" Harry was talking a mile a minute, but Ron cut him off.

"You remember last night!?" Ron asked shocked. "Hermione and I had to practically carry you to bed." Harry chuckled.

"I didn't remember last night... but Dra- Malfoy showed me his memories..." They stared awkwardly at each other.

"You can call him 'Draco'," Ron said, fidgeting with his hands while looking down at his lap. "I mean... if that's what you want to call him. You can. You can do whatever you want. You know? Like... if you want to... call him 'Draco' then call him 'Draco' and I'll support you. I just don't want you to think I wouldn't-" It was Harry's turn to cut Ron off.

"I don't! I know that you would support me if I decided I wanted to-... call him 'Draco'... I just... was being a prat and I'm sorry." They both knew this was one of those situations where they were saying one thing but talking about something completely different.

The beautiful thing with their friendship was just that. They understood each other without having to say a word. Ron and Hermione may be endgame... but Ron is his soulmate and no one can tell him differently. Not in a romantic way. In a 'This man has been like a brother to me since the moment we met and I love him' kind of way. They had an unspoken agreement that nothing was too big for them to handle.

"Good... I'm, uh, glad we can agree on something. You were, most definitely, a prat." Harry smiled a big smile and he and Ron just fell into their normal steps, talking about nothing and everything. He was finally starting to feel like himself again. There was just one more problem... what the hell is he going to do about Draco?

.

.

.

"I see you two are friends again." Hermione said walking into the common room.

"We never stopped, don't be so dramatic 'Mione." Ron said getting up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm the dramatic one... interesting." She laughed. "Harry... can I talk to you about your potions essay for a moment? It won't be long but I just wanted to give you some notes."

"And... that's my cue to go have a pint with Seamus and Dean. Meet up with us later, yeah?" Ron asked them both.

"Sure. It'll just be a few minutes, love." Hermione leaned in to kiss him and Ron left.

"My potions essay, really? Discreet, 'Mione." Harry laughed.

"Well, it got him to leave didn't it? Now, talk." She said seriously.

"About what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry James Potter this is not funny!" She practically yelled.

"Ok, ok... sorry. I just don't know what to say."

"You can start by telling me the truth about Draco."

"Which part?"

"The whole bloody part!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Shut it! Get to it Harry, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay! He showed me his memories and I saw what happened..."

"Right... and.... How do you feel about him?"

"Wow... cutting right to the chase, are we? I-I... I don't know... I think I really like him."

"Drunk you definitely does." Hermione said, smirking.

"Anyway... it's not like anything is going to happen. We're too different and there's too much history."

"Harry, forget about the history... what do you want now?"

"I can't think about this right now... let's just go meet the lads, yeah?"

"Fine, but we're not finished with this conversation." She huffed, and got up to leave.

"You know what? I forgot my wallet in my room, I'll be right back." He headed up to the boys dorms and stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"You should have seen his face, I felt terrible for him." He heard a voice that belonged to Draco.

"I mean, it was very embarrassing on his part." Harry rolled his eyes and guessed the next voice to be Blaise.

"Will you two just bloody shag already? I'm getting bored of this. Shag. Then we can all move on with our lives." Pansy joined.

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, that's what you want right? Just do it."

"Of course that's what I want..."

Harry had heard enough. He went back down the stairs and walked right past Hermione. He didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to be alone.

"Harry, where are-"

"I want to be alone, 'Mione. Please, not now."

So all Draco wanted was to shag... that sucked to hear. He didn't even want a relationship, just wanted to hook up.  _Of course that's what I want_... How stupid was Harry for thinking that they could possibly have a relationship.

Maybe Harry could be alright with just shagging. Friends with benefits. He could do that...

.

.

.

**Draco**

"So, how did it go, then?" Pansy asked Draco.

"It was awful. You should have seen his face, I felt terrible for him." Draco replied.

"I mean, it was very embarrassing on his part." Blaise added, unhelpfully.

"Will you two just bloody shag already? I'm getting bored of this. Shag. Then we can all move on with our lives." Pansy and Blaise exchanged a look that said  _this is getting very old very fast_ , as she said that.

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, that's what you want right? Just do it."

"Of course that's what I want..." There was a long pause. How was he supposed to talk about how much he liked Harry when he couldn't even find the words to say it? "I just... I don't want just a shag buddy... I... I don't know."

"Go talk to him, Draco. You're going to regret it if you don't." Blaise said. He was right... he needed to find Harry.

.

.

.

He went down to the common room, hoping to find him... no luck. Then he thought about Harry.  _If I were that impulsive, irritating... beautiful... Gryffindor, where would I go?_  He thought to himself. Ah! The Quidditch pitch!

And, Draco was right; Harry was flying on his broom.

"Harry!" Draco called. He seemed to have jumped, but looked down and saw Draco. He flew down and landed.

"Hello, Draco." Harry said, very formally. It struck a nerve through Draco but he decided to ignore it.

"I wanted to talk to about something... more so... about what I want... I guess... with you... I'm not making sense... I-"

"Save it, Malfoy. I get it. We're attracted to each other; it'd be a shame to waste it just because we don't have feelings for each other, right?" Harry said, bluntly. Draco was stunned, and... hurt. Harry really didn't have feelings for him at all? He just wanted to shag?

"I... I... right." Draco mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Well... if you want. We can meet up later in the common room." Harry smirked. Draco had a bad feeling about this... but considering Harry was like his kryptonite, he regrettably agreed.

"So... what is this then, a friends with benefits situation?" Draco asked him.

"Of course."

"I see."

"Well it's not like you want an actual relationship, right? Just a fool around?" Harry asked him.

"Right, of course. Just something to do whilst I'm bored, I suppose." He responded coldly.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page then." Harry turned on his heels and walked away.

"Potter!"

"Yes?" He turned a bit to face Draco.

"You look good walking away from me." He smirked wickedly at him, and Harry blushed.  _Two can play this game,_ Draco thought.

"See you tonight, Malfoy. Midnight." And Harry left. Draco just stood there in utter confusion.

_What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Also, the soulmate thing between Ron and Harry- so pure. Friendships are so important and my best friend is definitely my soulmate so... just love that for them, so cute.


	11. what's in a name - december 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys they are just friends !!!!!1111!!!!!111!!!!!!! 
> 
> alsoooo i have hermione's pov in this chapter because i thought it would be fun, let me know if you like that or if i should stick to harry and draco's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember they are just friends obviously like just friends. only friends.
> 
>  
> 
> did i mention they're JUST friends????

**_4 weeks later..._ **

**Harry**

"Harry! C'mon! I woke you up an hour ago before I went to breakfast! We're gonna be late to Potions!" Harry shot up in his bed. He vaguely remembered Ron waking him up before, but he was so tired. Maybe if he hadn't stayed out with a certain blonde Slytherin until 4 AM... but, that's beside the point. "C'mon, Potter. I grabbed you some bacon and toast but we gotta move it."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, gratefully accepting his best friends gift. "Since when are you so worried about being late to Slughorn's class?" He asked, hopping out of bed.

"You think I'm worried about Sluggy? You've met my girlfriend, right? She's gonna kill us." Harry took a bite of toast, handed it to Ron, and took the quickest shower of his life. He rushed into his robes and out the door, shoving the bacon and toast into his mouth.

"Having Potions first thing in the morning is like a crime, don't ya think?" Ron asked him. Harry thought about it. A few months ago he wouldn't have said  _yes, for sure._  But, with Draco as his partner he's not minding it so much. He makes it easy to understand and it helps that they can hold hands or play footsie during lessons.

They got in the classroom as the lesson was beginning, and were instantly greeted with a  _you two should know better_  look from Hermione. "We weren't late!" Ron hissed. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Ron took his place by her and Harry went to his seat next to Draco.

"You look worn out, Potter. Up late were you?" Draco smirked. Harry blushed, but smiled at him. He looked at Draco, shocked. Harry very clearly look tired and drained. But, of course, Draco  _bloody_  Malfoy looks perfect as always.

"You were up as late as me!" He whispered.

"Yes, but I wasn't late to potions class."

" _Almost_  late." Harry rebutted.

"Fine," Draco laughed, " _almost_  late. Nevertheless, you look  _extraordinarily worn out_. I like it." He leaned in and said directly into Harry's ear. The motion gave Harry goosebumps all over, remembering exactly why he'd been so  _worn out_  this morning. He swallowed hard.

"Worth it." He said into Draco's ear. He didn't get a response, but the smirk on Draco's face was answer enough.

.

.

.

The day went on as it normally did and it was time for lunch. Harry was starving considering he had a piece of toast and bacon for breakfast, so he made his way down to the Great Hall swiftly.

"So Harry," Hermione started when they got situated, "How was your night?" He smiled.

"It was- fine. Normal."

"Normal?" She asked, giving him a once over. "Nice hickey." She smirked. Harry's eyes shot out of his head and he lifted his hand to his neck.

"What? Where!?" He grabbed a spoon and tried to look at his reflection. "Hey, there's no hickey..."

"No... but, thank you for proving my point." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich. He blushed profusely and sunk down in his chair.

"Don't know to what you're referring to 'Mione." He said.

"Of course you don't. Should I ask Draco?" She glanced down the table at him for dramatic effect.

"Hermione." Harry warned. "I love you, but- stay out of it, please." He gritted.

"Fine, fine. Tell me in your own time." She sighed dramatically.

Ron looked between his best friend and his girlfriend. "What the bloody hell am I missing here?"

.

.

.

**Draco**

"So, what's going on with you and Potter? I didn't miss the way you were flirting in Potions." Pansy said. "And, don't bother lying darling. I know you too well."

"Nothing to lie about Pans. We were flirting. That's all we've been doing for months. Since he and She- Weas... Ginny... broke up." Draco looked over at Blaise, saying an  _I'm sorry, old habits die hard_  with his eyes. Blaise just smiled, as if saying  _it's okay- I get it._

Pansy didn't look satisfied. Draco sighed.

"We're... friends." Draco said

"Just friends? " Pansy answered, disbelievingly.

"Yes! Friends, just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Right... totally. I believe you! Except for the fact that you're lying through your teeth and you have an everlasting boner for  _The Boy Who Lived._ " Pansy retorted. Blaise chuckled and Draco gave her the evil eye.

"Oh, that doesn't work on me, Malfoy. I know you're lying, but fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out soon enough. You'll slip up and I'll catch you." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the library, Blaise?"

"I'm good. See ya, Pans." He said.

"Right, have some  _guy talk."_ She smiled, turned and walked away.

"Nothing is going on, Blaise." Draco said when he felt his friend's eyes on him.

Blaise put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"Good, keep it that way. I've gotta run... I've got to do extra credit... see you later."

"Yeah... sure." He watched Draco walk away, looked down the table at Harry and waited. Approximately 8 seconds after Draco left Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

" _Just friends... extra credit_. Yeah." Blaise laughed to himself. "Wish I could get extra credit for snogging." 

.

.

.

**Hermione**

Hermione knew that Harry and Draco were together. She didn't know in what sense of the word... but she knew. How? Well, for one- there's usually nothing she doesn't know. Two, she observes. The excessive flirting, the hickey's they forget to glamour, the sneaking off. Ron? Well, he's not that observant; but that's why he has Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked her, as Harry went off to 'Do charms homework'.

"Ronald, do you ever look around you or do you just wait for me to tell you things?"

"Oh shut it, what? What am I missing?"

"Harry and Draco are together." She said simply. Ron rolled his eyes.

"No they're not. Harry told me they aren't, so I believe him."

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"Look down the table. Do you see Draco anywhere?" She asked him. He looked down the table both ways.

"Well... no. But, that doesn't mean anything!" He exclaimed.

"No, of course not." Hermione answered and finished eating her sandwich.

.

.

.

After lunch the day went on as normal. They had Charms, History of Magic and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. In DADA they took their usual places.

Harry came in close to when class was starting as usual, and of course followed shortly by Draco.

Harry joined Hermione and Ron. "I still can't get used to the fact that Bill is our teacher." Harry said, putting his bag down.

"I know. I always want to talk back and tell him he isn't the boss of me... but he is here." Ron said.

"Alright 8th years, how the hell are ya? I know you guys think this class is a waste since the war, but there are always things to learn. As for today, we are just going to be dueling. Any volunteers? Anyone at all?" Bill exuded excellence and was an astounding teacher.

"How about Miss. Parkinson and... Mr. Weasley?" Bill said a hint of a smirk on his face.

"C'mon Bill! You always pick me!" Ron yelled.

"I'm sure you mean Professor Weasley, Ronald?" Bill laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and went in front of the class.

"Alright, dueling stances you two. Good Miss Parkinson, good! Yes, Ron! Good hit, Pansy. Control your wand Mr. Weasley. Don't second guess yourselves." It went on for a few more minutes and then Ron hit Pansy with a 'Stupefy' and won.

"Very well done! It was perfectly executed. Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Parkinson- very worthy opponent. I don't have anything else for you all; have the rest of the class to do as you please." Bill waved, walked by the trio and winked. "Mr. Potter may I speak with you please?" Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and shrugged and followed Bill out the door.

Hermione and Ron made their way to the common room to wait for Harry and about 30 minutes later they heard the door open and it was him.

"So what's up mate? What did Bill want?" Ron asked as Harry sat down next to him.

"He... we went to McGonagall's office and she looked really serious. I asked what was wrong and she smiled and said that her and Bill wanted to talk to me about something. Basically McGonagall said that if I do well on my N.E.W.T.S. and keep my grades up the rest of the year... she's offering me a job as the DADA professor next year."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and back to Harry.

"What about Bill?" Hermione asked. She was shocked, Bill is a great teacher.

"Bill said that he was 'keeping the spot warm for me' and really wants to teach Charms, since Professor Flitwick is just going to direct the choir. He said that he thinks I would be the best DADA professor Hogwarts has ever had and McGonagall agreed. I don't know about all that...I mean I hit Voldemort with a couple Stupefy's and Expelliarmus's..." Harry said.

"Harry, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are excellent in Defense. Yes, when you were battling Voldemort you didn't use advanced spells and hit him where it hurt... but, you pick up defense spells quicker than anyone I know. You created a Corporeal Patronus when you were 13 for crying out loud. Sure, you have some things you need to learn... but McGonagall wouldn't have asked you to do this if she didn't think you could." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right. I mean, just think of everything you did with the DA in fifth year! You were basically a professor right then and there. Have a bit of faith in yourself, mate." Ron added.

"You guys really think I could do it?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Harry, of course you'll have to study a bit more and work at it. I personally think that you'd be an incredible teacher. You've taught me so much in the time we've known each other, magical and otherwise. Kids will relate to you and love you. You're basically a celebrity anyway." Hermione and Ron laughed when she said that and Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, you don't have to either. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks guys... that means a lot to me. I'm going to go tell Gin, she actually mentioned that she thought I'd be a good professor... she'll get a good laugh at being right." He laughed and wandered off to find Ginny.

.

.

.

"I mean it's a little crazy... but it makes sense. I think he'll be brilliant." Ginny said when she and Hermione were talking later that night. "When Harry told me I was glad. It seems like we are starting to be friends again... like before we started dating. It's been weird for a while, as expected, but we've taken time apart and I think we can start renewing our friendship."

"That's great Ginny. I'm glad. I think you two work better as friends." Hermione said.

"I know... too bad it took us so long to realize that. But, I wouldn't trade it for anything... Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?"

"I... never mind!"

"Ginny! You can't do that. Tell me what's wrong. Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's nothing like that. I just... I have something to tell you but you  _can't_  tell Ron, Ok? You have to promise me." Ginny said, seriously.

"Ok, I promise. What's going on?"

"Blaise and I... are seeing each other." Hermione's jaw hung open.

"What!? Blaise Zabini? How? When? How long? What?" Hermione was floored. Of all the possibilities of what Ginny was about to tell her this didn't even make the list.

"Uh... it's been about 2 months. I was upset after breaking up with Harry, he comforted me, we kissed, I felt bad because Harry and I had just broken up, I cried, he comforted me again, then he officially asked me out and I said yes." Ginny thought for a moment, making sure she'd answered all the questions.

"Oh... wow. I mean, that's great! Blaise is great! I'm just- shocked. I never pictured you two together. So, you really like him?" Hermione smiled. Ginny blushed and started playing with her hair.

"I do! He's incredible! He's such a gentleman... he's so cute and smart! He's funny! Literally he's the entire package and more." She gushed.

"That's amazing Gin, I really am happy for you. Are you guys going to tell people?"

"Soon. I told him I want to tell Harry and Ron before we 'publicly' announce it."

"Good idea, I don't know how Ron would take that hearing it from someone else." Hermione thought to herself. "Do you think Draco knows?"

"Yeah, Blaise said he found out, but was keeping it secret for us. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just wondering. Draco is his best friend so I was curious."

"It's so weird you all call him 'Draco' now. I don't think I could ever do it." Ginny laughed. "But, I guess that's Harry's doing, huh?"

"Sort of, I am friends with him. It's weird to refer to your friends by their last names."

"It's so weird that Harry likes him so much, considering their rivalry and hatred since they met."

"As Cecilia Ahern once said, 'There's a fine line between love and hate.' They're that line."

"Yeah, but he flipped a switch! He went from calling him 'Malfoy' and hating him to having a crush on him and calling him 'Draco'. Weird!"

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet'..." Hermione said... sort of laughing to herself.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about? A rose? We're talking about Harry and Malfoy here!" Ginny said

"You took Muggle Studies, right? Romeo and Juliet?" Ginny looked at her, as if telling her to explain. "Romeo and Juliet came from rivaling families. Nobody thought they would work together because they were just too different. Juliet said that; meaning that no matter what you call a rose, it will still smell like a rose- so, what's in a name?"

"...Still lost on how this ties in to Harry and Malfoy..." Ginny said.

"What you were saying before, how it's weird that Harry calls him Draco instead of Malfoy now. 'What's in a name?' Who cares what he's calling him- it won't change how he feels about him."

"Alright Shakespeare... relax. I know. I guess it's just a bit weird because... well, there may be a fine line between love and hate... but I am nowhere near that line. I hated him as kids. I guess I don't hate him now. But, I'll definitely need some convincing to see if he's good enough for Harry."

"He is. They're good for each other. And, anyway... they're 'not dating'." 

 _Yet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah they are sooooooooooooooooooooo (not) just friends
> 
> i really liked writing this chapter, let me know what your thoughts were! (: 
> 
> xx liv


	12. more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again... they are stupid boys

**Harry**

_I just have to do it,_ Thought Harry. He was contemplating all day whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione (even though he's certain she already knows) about his... relationship with Draco. He didn't even really know what to call it because Draco was most definitely  _not_  his boyfriend... he didn't like Harry that way- it was just physical, that's all. And Harry was fine with it. He was totally and completely- positively,  _without a doubt_ \- fine with it... if anyone asked. He headed to his dorm where he'd hoped Ron would be- luckily he could kill two birds with one stone since Hermione was in there as well. Also luckily- they weren't making out like last time he walked in on them, they were just studying.

"Hi mate, want to study with us?" Ron said as Harry walked in the room, eyeing him strongly for, what Harry assumed to be, an out on studying.

"Hey... can I speak to you two about something?" Harry asked, fidgeting with his hands. Hermione looked up, putting on a confused face, but lightly smirking.

"Whatever about, Harry?" She said, smirk very evident in her feign smile.

"Well... I'm certain  _you_  already know," he pointed to Hermione, "but... I'm sort of seeing Draco? It's not serious and we are just um... well, you know- hooking up. No relationship- he doesn't like me that way... but yeah." Harry looked up from, the very interesting, ground to see Ron and Hermione's faces. Hermione was smiling to herself and Ron had an unreadable expression.

"So... you-you _like_  the bloke?" Ron asked. Harry could have say,  _no of course not!_  But, there was no point in lying to Hermione- she knew, he could tell she knew. Of course Ron and Harry had that previous conversation about Harry liking Draco... but it was vague. For Harry to be outwardly admitting it... well, it probably took Ron a bit by surprise.

"I... yes. I like him. But, like I said... it's nothing serious." Harry responded.

"You are way too intelligent to be so stupid Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Hermione- don't start, Ok? I know it in my heart so just... leave it be." Harry said quickly, before she could say anything else.

"And you've... you know...had sex with him? I mean I just know that you were um... a virgin... so..." Ron added, quite awkwardly.

"I- yeah. We've had sex. But, only once. We decided it was too soon for that and we just... do other things..." Harry groaned internally, and probably externally, about this terribly, horrific and embarrassing conversation.

"But, if you like him... you have to  _tell him_? How is anything supposed to happen if you don't? Look, I know you say he doesn't like you and, whatever, maybe he doesn't. But, you're never going to know for sure unless you talk to him about it. Look at 'Mione and me, huh? I mean I was  _a right git to her_  until I finally got off my high horse and we talked about it. I'm not saying you have to tell the bloke you  _love_  him- but at least tell him you like him more than just," Ron made a face, " _physically._ " He breathed out as if he had said that all in one breath and Harry just looked at him in awe.

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione asked.

"How long have we been together?" He joked, and kissed her on the cheek. Harry looked at them longingly...  _that's_  what he wanted. That simple aspect of just  _being together._  He could never have that with Draco...  _he_  could never have that with  _anyone;_ because no matter who he ended up with it would always be in the public eye- especially Draco.

_._

_._

_._

**Draco**

"So I wanted to meet up because I have to talk to you about-" Draco started, but was abruptly cut off by Pansy.

"Save it. You're shagging Potter, right?" She said. Draco gave her a glare, but shook his head for yes.

"Well, took you long enough to tell us." Blaise said.

"Like you're one to talk, Zabini."

"Malfoy, this is about you. Spill."

"Nothing to spill. Essentially what Pansy said. That's it. Nothing else. He doesn't want an actual relationship." Draco said.

"Did he tell you that?" Pansy asked.

"Well, no. But, pretty much... kind of? Anyway, he doesn't have to. I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"And what way is that?" Blaise asked, smirking. Draco turned red.  _How stupid!_ , he thought. But, what was the point in lying and digging himself in a deeper hole.

"Shut it, you know what way... _I bloody fancy the git_ , Ok?" Draco said, blushing even harder.

"As if we didn't know that." Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Ok, I get it. I'm a dunce." Draco said pouting and flopping on his bed.

"Yes you are if you seriously think Potter doesn't like you. God, men are idiots I swear. Thank Merlin I don't have to deal with this. Potter has the major hots for you, you complete and utter wanker." 

"Pansy- the first night... when he... you know-"

"Sucked your cock?" She asked. He gave her the finger, but continued on.

"He told me ' _This is want you want isn't it? Just a bit of fun?_ ' Or something strongly similar to that so, I'm right."

"...Or he was hoping you'd have a pair of balls and say ' _No, you dumb, irritating Gryffindor I want to be in a relationship with you._ ' Or something  _strongly similar to that_." Blaise mocked.

"No, Blaise. It's fine. Just, will you two drop it? Leave it be. Everything's fine and this is our last year, so it's fine. We will never have to see each other again and it's fine." Draco realized that he had said fine a few too many times but... he couldn't bring himself to care too much. 

"You're going to get your heart broken. You are so not just a casual shagging type of bloke. You are a high maintenance, prissy, rich annoying bloke who needs to be pampered. So... you deserve more than this. AND," Pansy continued before he cut her off, "that is all I am going to say on this matter, because I will combust from your stupidity if I don't walk away right now." And she turned on her heels and walked out of the dorm. After about a minute of silence Blaise finally spoke.

"She's right you know. You are going to get hurt. Potter's a good bloke, but by what you're telling us he thinks it's a hook up. In your heart, it's not. So it's a lose-lose situation here Draco." Draco just looked at his best friend and sighed.

"You're both right of course, but I can't stop. I just... can't. I don't have it in me. Once the end of the year hits we will be forced to break it off so it'll just wait till then. Or when he breaks it off with me- whichever comes first." Draco rolled over on his side away from Blaise, but didn't miss the sad, smile Blaise gave him before he got up and went to the loo.

When Blaise got back from the loo, he hopped in his own bed, and saw that their other dorm mates weren't in yet. Blaise, being the horrific friend he was said, "Who topped?" 

"Fuck off, Blaise." He said simply. Draco could practically hear his smirk.

"You're fucked." Draco said to himself with a sigh.

.

.

.

The next morning Draco was talking to Pansy about  _how cute Harry's hair looked today_. He also talked about  _how hot the hickey on Harry's neck_  was and he  _couldn't believe that he left it uncharmed_  and  _that's so hot!_ They strategically sat away from Potter so that Draco could talk about him.

She also got a rendition of  _how cute and hot Harry Potter is_ at lunch... and  _again_ at Dinner, with an added verse of _he'll never like me the way I like him._  By the time they got back to the common room, and Draco had said  _once again_  how much he liked Potter, Pansy was quite done hearing about that bloody Gryffindor.

"If that's how you feel talk to him about it! I'm bloody sick of hearing you whinge." Pansy yelled.

"I can't tell him that I want more from the relationship! He clearly doesn't feel the same way! It would ruin everything!" Draco about screamed.

"How do you know? I mean, really? What kind of indications have you gotten from him? He  continues to hook up with you, he thinks you're attractive and he wears your hickeys like trophies! That sounds to me as if he  _likes you_ \- you dumb git!" Pansy yelled, again.

"You aren't being a really good friend today, Pansy." Draco said, frowning and crossing his arms. Pansy all but exploded.

"You have the fucking nerve to tell me I'm not being a good friend!? Fuck you, Malfoy! I mean, how dare you! I have spent all bloody day hearing about your," she lowered her voice a bit for the next few words, bless her, "goddamn love for Harry Fucking Potter. And I did not complain once, and you say that!?" People had started to stare, but Pansy didn't care. "You don't even know anything that's going on in my life because you don't even care to ask! You wouldn't know if I was seeing someone, if I got a good grade in potions or if I bloody sucked Slughorn's cock! Why? Because nothing that I do would ever compare to the Great Draco Malfoy! Well, you know what? I'm sick of this pity party and I'm sick of you right now. Find me when you're done being a git!" And she stormed out of the common room, passing right by Blaise with a, "Don't follow me!" 

Blaise just looked at him, his face clearly saying,  _follow her, you dumb git._ And he did.

He followed her to a deserted classroom and had to pretty much run to keep up with her angry walking.

"Pans...," he started slowly with his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry." She crossed her arms. 

"Too right, you are." She said. "I can't believe you said I wasn't a good friend. I listened to your shit all day." 

"Yes, I know as you so eloquently reminded me and the entire common room. I do appreciate you lowering your voice when you said... what was it, _My goddamn love for Harry Fucking Potter_?" Draco smiled. "I really am sorry. You're an amazing friend, you're practically family. I don't even deserve you. You're right... I've been a right awful friend to you. I'll be better, I promise." He said, reaching his arms out to hug her. She complied and went in for a deep hug, her head resting at his shoulder as she was engulfed by his arms. When they pulled apart she kissed him on the cheek and sat on the desk opposite of him.

"So," Draco started. "What's going on in your life? Did you really suck Sluggy's cock?" Draco said, smirking. She pushed him in the shoulder and told him all about this cute 7th year Slytherin named Wendy.

.

.

.

**Harry**

"Mate, like I said, tell him how you feel. Like, I would know what the bloody prick is thinking." Ron said exhaustively... this had been going on for approximately an hour.

"He doesn't feel the same way Ron... this is all physical to him. If I tell him I want more... he'll laugh in my face." Harry said, defeated.

"I think you'd be surprised. You're so set on him not liking you... and I'm just not sure why." Ron said.

"Because he doesn't! He doesn't and I just know it, okay?" Harry exclaimed.

"All right, mate. No need to bite my head off, I'm your friend here." Ron said, holding his hands up. 

"Sorry... I'm sorry. I think I just need some air, Ok? Don't wait up." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked out the door.

And, because of fate, or the universe, or something unknown; Draco was in the common room as Harry was walking down the steps from the dormitory. 

"Draco." Harry said, simply.

"Hi. Wanna sit?" Draco said, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Harry accepted the invitation and sat down next to him. There was comfortable silence until Harry said,

"So... want to try and find an unlocked, empty classroom?"

"Mmm, you read my mind, let's go." Draco grabbed his hand and Harry draped the cloak over the two of them making them disappear. Neither were aware of just how much their hearts raced at that simple action of holding hands.

_._

_._

_._

When Harry woke up the next morning, a Saturday - thank Merlin, he was surprised to find that Ron wasn't in his bed. Then he thought about it and he was most likely off with Hermione somewhere and he was just fine be left out of details on that one. He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down next to Dean, who was across from Seamus. Neville and Luna were also sitting next to them. 

"Harry! Perfect timing, we are talking about going to Hogsmeade later for a good time! You in?" Harry thought about it and decided that it sounded perfect. It was just what he needed to get his mind off of Draco for a night.

"All right, sounds good lads. Cheers."

"What sounds good?" Ron asked as he and Hermione took their seats at the table. 

"A night in Hogsmeade, you in?" Seamus asked them.

"Sounds brilliant." Hermione replied enthusiastically. 

"Unfortunately, I don't have the same curfew as you all, but I would love to come until curfew hits." Luna said. "May we invite Ginny as well? It'd be nice to include her." 

"Of course we can invite Ginny." Harry said. Everyone looked at him strangely, a  _that's your ex-girlfriend are you sure_ , look. "Guys, Ginny is still one of my closest friends. I love her. Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean we aren't cool with each other." Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to talking about what they would do in Hogsmeade. Luckily there were many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws already sitting by them so they heard about the outing as well.

"Probably just get some dinner and go to Hogshead, yeah?" Dean asked.

"That sounds fine to me." Ron said. "I love me a good meal and some good alcohol."

"Should we invite the rest of the eighth years? You know; Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, Millie, Theo, Daphne, Draco...?" Hermione said, not looking at Harry.

"No!" Harry said abruptly. Then he realized it might sound like he's being a git... It's not like he wants to exclude him but his mind is going crazy about Draco. "I mean... no way can we pass up on that awesome... bonding experience..." Everyone looked as confused as Harry felt but decided it best to move on. 

"I think that's a good idea, Hermione." Neville said. He walked over to the Slytherins and sat down next to Pansy.

"What can we do for you Longbottom?" Pansy asked. 

"We are all," he gestured in the direction of where he just left, "going to Hogsmeade tonight. And, it wouldn't be a proper outing without all of our friends, now would it Pansy?" 

A few of the Slytherins looked shocked, some touched and some... well had no apparent facial expressions.

"Uh... well, Neville... that sounds brilliant. We will, well most of us, will be there." Pansy said.

.

.

.

**Draco**

"We're getting invited places by Gryffindors now. Merlin, next thing you know a Hufflepuff will ask me to go to the ball with them." Greg said, disgusted. "You lot can count me out. Like I want to be seen with that group." 

"What's your fucking problem Greg?" Draco asked.

"My problem? My problem is one that all of you had for 7 years up until we lost the war. Bloody hell, I mean come on. We are better than them. Our bloodline is pure, unlike that filthy lot. It's bad enough we had to do that ridiculous bonding thing with them. You all are so two-faced as well. You are thinking the same thing. That's right, don't let them fool you." He added, because people seemed to be looking now.

"Untrue. I was just an arrogant prick. I was brought up that way and never taught anything different. I never actually believed in all that rubbish without my father pushing it down my throat. It's bullshit. No one is better than anyone else just because our cousins fucked each other. I mean that makes no goddamn sense. You're an idiot Goyle." Draco said.

"And you're a liar, Malfoy." He said, rising from his seat, 2 down from Draco.

"Greg, we all want to forget about the horrors of The Dark Lord. Yeah he bribed us and manipulated us... but that's all bullshit like Draco said. You can continue your hate and keep being a spoiled, obnoxious prick... but the rest of us?," she glanced around to the Slytherins all around her, "we're going to take a lesson from the heroes." Pansy said.

"And you lot dare to call yourselves Slytherins." Greg scoffed. 

"Being an areshole is not a Slytherin trait." Blaise said, rising from his seat to meet Goyle in height. "In case you need to be reminded of them, Slytherins are ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. And, yes, we do tend to have highly developed senses of self-preservation. But, nowhere in the entire Wizarding World does it say that you're an arse if you're in Slytherin. That's a Goyle thing, I'm afraid." Blaise said.

"Like you all weren't just as bad as me before you started sucking the Gryffindor's dicks, eh Malfoy?" Goyle sneered. 

"Oh, fuck off Goyle. You're pathetic. Yeah, I was a right dickhead. But, I apologized and I am making up for it. People can change... at least if you want to. But, clearly you're just a weak, pathetic excuse for a Slytherin." Draco got up and turned to leave when Goyle grabbed his shoulder to turn him and punched him square in the face. 

Blaise shot up from his seat and about jumped over the table to attack Goyle. What Blaise didn't see was Harry Potter doing the same exact thing. The next thing Goyle knew Harry 'Hero' Potter was punching Greg in the face. Goyle punched back, and that's when Ron showed up holding Harry back as Harry punched him again, with all his might, hitting Goyle hard enough to knock him out.

.

.

.

"I've never, in all my years! And Eighth Years no less! You all should be ashamed of yourself... violence never solves anything! You all have 3 weeks detention starting tomorrow! No exceptions!" McGonagall was yelling at them right outside the infirmary, where they had all just been treated for their wounds.

"Headmistress, Goyle started the whole thing. He was saying disgusting stuff about my friends!" Harry said.

"I am not doubting your story, Mister Potter. However, Goyle is laying in a hospital bed because of your behavior. I will have a strong talking with Mister Goyle when he regains consciousness, but that still does not condone punching another student! Am I understood?"

"I understand Headmistress McGonagall... but Draco? Ron? Blaise? They didn't do anything. It was all me. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."  _That damn noble Gryffindor_... Draco rolled his eyes.

"No! I would have punched Goyle if Harry hadn't." Blaise said. 

"Me too, I was about to anyway." Ron added. 

"And I was going to retaliate for the punch he gave me until Harry stepped in." Draco said. 

"You see Mister Potter? Your friends were trying to be just as violent as you, hm? Anyway, you all will get started on your detention tomorrow. 7 a.m. in my classroom." Once Draco had time to think without being reprimanded, he remembered that they leave for holiday on Monday.

"Headmistress... winter holidays start-"

"Mister Malfoy... I am well aware when holidays start in my own school." She said, a certain look in her eyes. "I will see you boys tomorrow morning." She walked into the infirmary with a swish of her cloak. 

"She knew holidays started on Monday... but gave us 3 weeks detention?" Draco asked, confused.

"Of course she knew. She had to punish us, but she knew Goyle was being a right git. The 3 weeks part was for any passer byers so they would know she meant business." Ron said.

"Brilliant." Blaise and Draco said at the same time.

While walking back to their common room Draco pulled Harry back. Blaise and Ron looked back, smirks on their faces. 

"Go on, we'll catch up." Draco said, ignoring the blush blooming on his cheeks.

"All right you crazy kids. Hurry though, we don't want to be late for our social gathering, would we Ronald?" 

"Of course not, Blaise." They headed in front of them.

"What's up, Draco?" Harry asked when they were alone. Draco didn't really know what to say, so he grabbed Harry by the waist and kissed him softly. "Thank you... for... coming to my rescue." Draco said, blushing even more furiously. 

"Ha! Your rescue... man I guess I do have an annoying hero complex, huh?" Harry laughed.

"A bit... but...I don't mind it." And Draco pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. He pushed him against the wall and his mouth traveled down to his neck, sucking there to leave a purple hickey.

"Mmm what is it- mmm, about my neck that you- love so much." Harry said, panting furiously. 

"It's delicious." Draco said, before attacking Harry's neck again. Harry wanted to taste Draco so he grabbed his face and flipped them around, bringing their mouths together intensely. Draco had no complaints because he loved Harry being pressed against him. The hotness of Harry at his front and the cold of the wall on his back was simply incredible. He felt on fire with arousal. But, Harry pulled away and Draco almost collapsed from the sudden loss of contact.

"Wha-"

"We are going to be late and our friends are going to kill us." Harry said, a bit let down.

"Hmm? Friends? Never heard of them..." He kissed Harry again. They rubbed together to create unbelievable friction and Draco was on fire with want. He wanted Harry and that thought excited him and terrified him at the same time. 

"Draco- mmm, seriously... we need... we have to, oh!" Harry tried, but he wanted to stay there as much as Draco did. 

They stayed there for roughly 10 more minutes, neither one of them was counting. When they were done, Harry pulled his pants back up and Draco did the same, performing a cleaning charm.

"You look fucked. Literally." Draco said, making Harry turn bright red.

"Yeah, cause you look so much better. There's no time. We are going to be so late. We'll just sneak up to our dorms and ... fix ourselves and meet back in the common room, Ok?" 

They practically ran to the Eighth Year common room and when they got in there pretty much everyone, minus a few, were there waiting to leave.

"Took you two long enough, what caused your late arrival?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"Filch... uh he... yeah we saw Filch and went around a different way. Took way longer." Harry said.

"Why would Filch care it's not even close to curfew." Hermione asked, a humorous look in her eyes. 

"We uh- we didn't want to risk it. Anyway, I need to go change and I'm sure Harry does too, so be back in a jiffy." They both rushed upstairs. Draco put on one of his nicest outfits, gelled his hair back, and hoped he didn't look as fucked as he did 5 minutes ago. 

He really was screwed, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just tell each other how you feel already you idiots!!!  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it! leave a kudos and a comment about what you'd like to see in the next chapter.  
> xx liv


	13. perfect moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a big shocker coming your way- harry is oblivious. i KNOW you're surprised lol.  
> anywho enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: there is (VERY MINIMAL) adult-y content in this chapter. like MINIMAL. like idk if i should even be making a disclaimer but i don't want anyone to be uncomfortable (:  
> i have an author's note where it starts and ends, it's literally a couple of lines!

_The next day..._

**Draco**

"Wake up Malfoy- detention." Blaise said in Draco's ear at the ungodly hour of 6:30 a.m.

"No...sleep, goodnight." He replied, rolling over in his bed.

"Malfoy we are going to be late if you don't haul ass to the showers. You don't want Potter to see you with un-gelled hair..." He did a dramatic gasp and hit Draco with a pillow. "Get up!"

"Okay- Okay, I'm up. Give me 15 minutes and we'll head to McGonagall's classroom."

He rushed his shower just to make it on time, he was sure he looked horrid- but he didn't sleep really at all last night. None of them did, they were all out until god knows when.

"You look like shit." Blaise said when Draco was finally ready. Draco glared at him.

"Thanks for that. Let's go before we're late."

They started walking to McGonagall's classroom and, what do you know, they ran into Ron and Harry.

"McGonagall is evil for making us get up this early on a Sunday! It's like torture or something!" Ron said.

"I'm sure we will only have to scrub her office or something. I can't see McGonagall making us do a bunch of hard labor." Harry said, putting his arm around Ron.

"We might even just hold hands and sing friendship songs for all we know, she is a Gryffindor after all." Blaise said.

"Yeah that's what all Gryffindor's do..." Ron said.

"Every Gryffindor I know..." He replied, smirking heavily.

When they got to her office McGonagall was waiting for them, and waiting to give them their punishment.

"Today we are going to be doing friendship exercises between the houses and between each other. You may choose your partner... but a Gryffindor must be with a Slytherin, a Slytherin with a Gryffindor. I will give you a list of questions, topics- things to talk about. You have 2 hours. You must write me a nice little report about what you learned about your partner and give it to me when you arrive back from holidays. Any questions? No, wonderful." 

Draco looked at Blaise, then at Ron and Harry. He, of course, wanted to be with Harry...but he didn't want to say anything in case Harry didn't want to be with him. He gave Blaise a look like  _help me, please_!

"Uh- Ron. You and me?" Blaise asked, giving Ron a look.

"Sounds good to me Blaise... so that means Harry and Draco. Wow... who could guess." Ron replied.

"Alright, Headmistress we will see you in 2 hours, Au Revior!" Blaise said, grabbing Ron and escorting him out of the room.

"I guess it's you and me then, let's go." Harry said with a huge smile. He then grab Draco's hand and made a move towards the door.

"Want to go to the Pitch?" Draco asked him

"You know me so well."

.

.

.

"Alright well the first topic is family. Question one: How would you describe your home growing up? a) cheerful. b) moderate. c) bad/nonsupporting. d) other- explain." Harry started.

"Uh...I guess d) is the only one that would make sense. It was sort of all of the above."

"How could it be cheerful and nonsupporting at the same time?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's difficult to explain... there were parts that were cheerful and parts that were not. You know? I never had any idea of what other people's lives were like until I woke up and realized... parents are supposed to support your own beliefs and dreams... and- and wants? It was a shock to me...I was always told that it was my father's way or no way at all..."

"I understand... I mean... not really, but I understand what you're saying. It must have been difficult growing up with that toxic mindset."

"I'm sitting here complaining about getting the world handed to me... you didn't even know your parents."

"Everybody has hardships. You can't judge people based on them. You may have had a lot of material items, but you were never emotionally supported and that's something all kids need... I never had that either. I grew up with my awful aunt and uncle and my horrible cousin, Dudley. Though, he has apologized to me and we correspond here and there now..."

"Why were you aunt and uncle so awful?"

"They never told me I was a wizard. I found out when Hagrid showed up at my doorstep on my eleventh birthday. They never loved me or treated me right... they thought I was a freak."

"Well... how did they explain to you how your parents died without telling you that you're a wizard? I mean... every child in the Wizarding World knew your story before they could talk."

"They told me they died in a car crash... they basically just lied to me all my life..." Draco could see that Harry was starting to get a bit choked up... seeing him in pain like this- knowing that he grew up unwanted... it made his heart hurt.

"What's your favorite memory as a child?" Draco asked. Harry was caught off guard.

"What?"

"Question two, what's your favorite memory as a child?"

"Easy. My eleventh birthday. That's when everything changed, that's when... when my life felt like it mattered... it probably sounds dumb to you, right?" Harry was looking down at his lap, seemingly very self-conscious about himself.

"Not at all. My favorite memory is when my mother read to me. It's not one particular day or time, but it's something I'll never forget. My parents, as you know, aren't the most affectionate. But, my mother could be. When she isn't trying to look brave or tough in front of my father she is the most affectionate person I know. It's silly but sometimes I wish that she would still read to me... but she's probably just disappointed in who I am. I'm a disappointment." 

"I think you're incredible. Not many people have the capability to change. You became the person you wanted to be despite of your family's values. You helped so many other students learn to change to. I mean look at us. You hated me and now we're... er... friends..." Harry trailed off, noticeably embarrassed. There aren't many people Draco would go out on a limb for, but Harry Potter isn't just a person.

"To be honest with you, I never hated you. I hated that you hated me... but I always had feelings for you... you know. Like a crush. I've always had those kind of... feelings..." Draco had never felt more exposed than in that moment. He'd never been so open with... anyone.

"You had a crush on me? All... those years?"

"I obviously wasn't great at handling my emotions. I wanted so badly to hate you, but you made it so impossible."

"What is there about me to like? I'm insufferable... gods especially back then... Everyone 'likes' me because I'm Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. No one wants me for... me." Harry turned away, surprised by Draco's confession. The lack of confidence Harry had made Draco so upset because he couldn't see everything that he was to him.

"Harry...  everything you are is incredible. I would still think you're incredible even if you weren't The Boy Who Lived. That's not what I see in you. I like your heart. How you take everything people say and feel it in your heart, in your soul. I like your mind, how you think about things different than anyone else I've ever known. I like your face. I like how you smile, how you laugh. Do you need me to go on? I can. I like your scars because they show how strong you are. I like your-" Harry cut him off.

"Okay, okay... I get it. I understand that you don't feel like that, but you have to admit that's why everyone else is drawn to me."

"Not everyone else, some people yes. But not your friends... your family."

"I don't... I don't have family..."

"You may not have blood family, but you have a family that you've chosen, and who've chosen you too. In a way, that's better. You're not just stuck with people that you share blood with- you were chosen, and not in an almighty way... in a love way."

"...You really have a way with words... thank you. I don't deserve to... you just really know how to make me feel better... I still don't get why you had a crush on me as kids. I was insufferable to you."

"As kids? Harry why do you think I want to make out with you all the time? It's still there... and that's one of the reasons I always liked you. You didn't just take it, you gave it back to me. And it doesn't hurt that you're hot." Draco loved the blush that formed on his cheeks. 

"I... shut up. I am not..."

"Is that a blush I see? Why, because I said you're hot? You are. You're hot, you're hot, you're hot, you're hot, you're-" Harry put his hand over his mouth.

"Stop it!" He was blushing furiously, but laughing so Draco knew it was okay.

"Harry you really don't know how beautiful you are do you? You're lovely. I mean... I don't know why you wouldn't believe me. Coming from me it should mean the most."

 

**A/N ok this is where i would consider the more adult-y content begins. it's just a few more lines of them having a fun time so**

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, his breath getting shakey. Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh.

"Well, I am very picky about who I am  _with_... you know... sexually." Draco leaned in, and placed a kiss on Harry's neck.

"Oh... is- is that so?" Harry struggled to get the words out with the sudden attack on his neck.

"Very much so. I mean you know I was a virgin before you."

"Y-yeah... yes I know. I- so was I." Harry managed to get out. 

"Why don't we try again... I mean I know we said... that it wasn't the right timing but... maybe it's right now." Draco said, between each kiss and bite he left on Harry's neck. 

"It definitely feels right at this exact moment..." 

Draco reached down to Harry's lap and felt the hard member there. That fact only made him want Harry even more. He undid his pants and motioned for Harry to pull them down. He happily contended and followed his instructions.

"I don't have much to go by... but you're... I... you're just..." Draco tried but couldn't get the words out.

"I-am I... it's nothing you haven't seen before... is something wrong?"

"I- no! It's just particularly annoying that every aspect of you is bloody perfect! God I mean you're not just perfect in everything else but of course your cock has to be perfect too... perfect..."

"You said perfect about a hundred times just now... and I am not perfect... I- oh... oh...oh!"

"You talk... so much for someone who is half naked right now." Draco laughed. He pulled Harry in to a deep kiss and he felt like the entire world disappeared. How can one person be as amazing as the man beside him? How can he be lucky enough to be kissing him. In this moment, Draco didn't care if he and Harry would end up together. All he cared about was this perfect boy and this perfect moment...

"I think I heard them over here. Harry loves it out here so it would... BLOODY FUCK-I OH MY GODS" The two kissing boys heard a voice that belonged to Ron and pulled apart as quickly as possible. Harry pulled his pants up and he and Draco stood up as casually as they could. 

 

**A/N lol see i told you it was barley anything. anyway, enjoy the rest of the chapter**

 

"I- don't have words. I will just- um... Minnie found us and told us that she's letting us go early... so you're free to go... or come. Like... come with us not- you know... I'm gonna go. I'll see you Harry. Malfoy. Bye!" Ron practically ran in the direction of the school.

"I'll see you guys in the common room... or at lunch. Whichever comes first." Blaise said, walking away. He wasn't facing them anymore but Draco could feel the smirk radiating off of him.

.

.

.

**Harry**

"Well that was terribly mortifying." Draco said as he and Harry walked back to the common room.

"It could have been worse..." Harry said, chuckling. "I mean, it could have been McGonagall... imagine..." Harry shivered.

"I... I really don't want to. Why are you not more freaked out about this? Ron saw us! I mean... he's probably going to hate you."

"Oh... well... I actually told Ron and Hermione that we're- uh... you know." Harry tried to explain their relationship but he had no idea what was going on.

"You... you told them that we're d...oing- hooking up?" Harry's face fell, but he hoped Draco didn't notice. It really is just about hooking up for him isn't it? How can this be everything to him and nothing to Draco?

"Er, yeah. Just in case something like this ever happened... and I'm pretty sure Hermione already knew anyway."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me... but Ron was okay with it?" Draco asked confused.

"I mean I think he about had an aneurysm trying to figure out how it's possible... but yeah... overall he just wants me to be happy and you make me happy." Harry froze. How could he be so stupid to say that right to his face... how humiliating.

"You make me happy too." Draco said, and pulled Harry in for a kiss. It seemed like everything was still. The only people who existed were the two of them. And that's all that mattered to Harry in that moment, that perfect moment... Then Draco pulled away and looked at Harry with a smile. 

"You know, we should probably just go straight to The Great Hall. I think it's about lunch time." Draco took his hand, not knowing that the small motion of holding his hand was everything.

 

_Later that night..._

 

"How can you go from 'kind of, sort of, liking him a little bit'  to being arse over tit about him. It doesn't make any sense." Ron said as he was changing into his pajamas.

"Ron... if my life made sense, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you about how I'm in love with-" Harry froze, terrified of what he was just about to say. "How I'm... just..." It was no use. Ron knew him well enough... he probably knew without Harry accidentally admitting it. He was irrefutably in love with Draco Malfoy. Fuck.

"You're... you... you love him?" Ron asked, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I-yeah. I guess I do."  _And he will never love me_... Harry wanted to say. But, instead, he just laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing that the boy he loved... loved him too.

.

.

.

 

The next morning Harry and Ron were both up and packed (with what they needed for the break) at a reasonable hour. They didn't have to be thrown out of bed by Hermione, and they were two of the first people in the common room.

"Is this what growing up means?" Ron asked Harry. "How is this possible? It's us? We even beat 'Mione down here? Are we forgetting something?"

"I... think we have everything. I'm confused." As Harry was saying that Hermione walked down the stairs and greeted them cheerfully. 

"I'm shocked by you two... and also very proud." She said as she went in to kiss Ron.

"No one is as shocked as we are babe." Ron said. "So we're staying at mine for week one and yours for week two- right?" Ron asked her.

"Right. Harry... are you going to be okay without us there?" Hermione asked him. "I feel terrible. You are welcome to come too." 

"'Mione, it's okay. I'll be perfectly fine. I promise. But, we should head out. We could probably make the first round of breakfast for once." Harry said, picking up his bag and heading out the common room door. He really was fine, surprisingly. He was too happy for his friends to worry about being alone at the Weasley's... but he wouldn't be alone. He has Ginny... and well, all of them really. His family.

At breakfast he saw Draco sitting with his friends. He wanted to say goodbye... but he didn't really know how. Truthfully he wanted to say  _a lot of things_  he didn't know how to say... but goodbye was the prominent one at the moment. He made eye contact with him and pointed towards the doors.

"What's up?" Draco asked as they walked towards the bench by the stairs.

"I just wanted to see you before we left... two weeks is a long time..." Harry was getting choked up. What more could he do to embarrass himself in front of Draco?

"I know... but it'll be over before you know it. I promise." He kissed Harry sweetly, but quickly pulled away. "You're so...I'll miss you." Draco said.

"I'll miss you too."  _So much_... He thought.  _More than you'll ever know_...

"Would it be okay if I wrote you?" Draco asked, looking down at his lap.

"Yes!" He about screamed. "Er... um... I mean yeah, that would be amazing...."

"Great. Have a Happy Christmas, Harry."

"You too Draco." Harry gave him one last kiss before they made their way back into The Great Hall.

Later, when they got to the platform, Molly and Arthur were waiting for the four of them. They were all greeted by hugs and love, and Harry knew that Draco was right. Having people choose you is  _everything_. 

"Let's go, loves! The family is waiting at home!" Home...  _home_. Harry couldn't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! next chapter won't be up for a few days, still working on it! leave a kudos and a comment!  
> xx liv


	14. decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weasley's do some talking and draco does some 'decorating' with an unlikely friend(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so some characters stayed at hogwarts for winter holidays and draco is one of them. that's all, enjoy(: --- (also i completely make up a spell... ok now that's all!)

** Harry **

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's going on with you?" Ginny asked Harry while they were sitting outside.

"What do you mean, Gin? I'm good." Harry replied nervously. How could he talk about all this with Ginny... of all people.

"You really think I don't know you, huh?" She laughed. "Fine, you'll tell me someday. I actually have something to tell you. I understand if you freak out and get mad but just think about me and how I always make good decisions and I always think my choices through so I really know-" Ginny hadn't taken a breath once in her whole speech, so Harry stopped her.

"Gin! What is it? You can tell me anything? I could never hate you or judge you."

"Okay... remember that you said that... I'm dating... Blaise. Zabini... Blaise Zabini and I are dating and we have been for a while..." Ginny closed her eyes, scared of what Harry's reaction would be and Harry was going to open his mouth to say _Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. I love and support you and since we're admitting things I am kind of dating Draco Malfoy and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him..._  But, before he got the chance to say any of that there was a "What the fuck!?" that belonged to Ron.

Ginny and Harry whipped their heads around to see him starring in shock. 

"You're dating Zabini!? Why are two of the most important people in my life falling for Slytherins!?" He turned and walked inside, leaving them looking at each other. 

After a few awkward seconds, Ginny said, "So... Malfoy? Right? That's who Ron was talking about..." Harry stared at her for a moment and then looked down.

"Y-y...yeah... yeah. Draco and I are kind of... dating? It's a bit complicated but... yeah. You and Blaise?" Harry smirked.

"Shut it... yes. But, you are not off the hook about telling me all about Malfoy... I mean, Draco. How the hell did this happen?" 

"I would love to give you the full run down, but if you don't find Ron and explain, he may die of a stroke." Harry laughed. 

"You're right. I will get it out of you eventually... I... I love you, Harry. Thanks for being a friend."

"Always, Gin. You know that."

"Yeah... I do." She kissed him on the cheek and went in to find her brother.

Harry felt like he was supposed to tell Molly and Arthur... but how do you just say that. 'Hey... remember that right awful git Draco Malfoy? He made fun of your family and everything you do? Him? Yeah I'm in love with him.' Somehow he didn't think that would go over well. He walked back in the burrow and saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading. Harry plopped down next to her.

"Hey 'Mione." He greeted and rested his head on her shoulder. "What're you reading?"

"Do you actually care, or is it just a formality?" She asked, smiling. 

"Formality, but I love you."

"You're infuriating, I love you too. What's going on?" 

"Are Ron and Ginny still talking?" Harry asked her.

"Ron and Ginny are talking? What about?" She asked, a certain amount of concern in her voice. 

"She told me she's dating Blaise... and Ron overheard he ran off and she went to talk to him. He kind of freaked out a bit and let it slide that Draco and I are...'

"Are...?" Hermione asked, smirk present.

"Are... hooking up..." Harry continued weakly. "Well. Whatever, you already know! I love him. I love him and I'm so stupid for it." Harry's head fell from Hermione's shoulder to her lap. He just continued to lay there while she quietly read to herself. 

All of a sudden Harry woke up and realized he had fallen asleep right on Hermione's lap. He shot up and Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, you only fell asleep for about 20 minutes. Ron and Ginny are still talking. I haven't heard any screaming or curses though, so that's a good sign."

"You don't think Ron actually cares do you? He was just caught off guard? Because he didn't really care when I told him about Draco and I thought he'd freak out." Harry asked her, concerned.

"I'm sure he's just worried for her. He's a lot more understanding then what you give him credit for. He also was just telling me that he kind of likes Blaise now, he learned a bit about him in Detention. By all rights he could have freaked out about Draco- and for good reason. But, he understands that he's changed. And, he trusts you. If you believe Draco has changed so does he.  He loves you, you ignoramus."

"And what about you? Do you believe he's changed?" Hermione paused for a moment, thinking about her response.

"I don't think there was much to change. I think he worshiped his father as a child, as most children do, and thought that he was right. Once he started thinking for himself he understood pretty quickly that it's not right. He called Ron and myself- and you, horrible things. He did bad things. We all have. I think that I am grown enough to look at things objectively. War makes people do shitty things." Harry just looked at her in awe. He wanted to say something meaningful to her but he's never had a way with words.

"You've always been incredible. By all rights you should hate him-hate me for loving him. He was terrible to you..."

"But you're my best friend, and I love you. Draco has apologized to me and we're friends now. I don't like to hold grudges and if you're happy then so am I." Hermione said, eyes shining with determination. "I've never seen you happier than when you talk about him or you're in the same room as him or when he's mentioned. You... you're in love with him and he's in love with you too if you would just open your eyes."

"He's not 'Mione... he's... he's not." Harry said sadly. He knows Hermione just wants to see him happy, but it hurts thinking about how Draco will never love him... not the way Harry loves him. Hermione just looked at him and sighed. 

"Ok, Harry. Just... whatever you say." Another sigh. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm working on it, I really am." Hermione opened her mouth to reply but she saw Ron and Ginny walking over to them.

"Hey guys... how's everything?" Hermione asked the siblings. Ron smiled at Hermione and sat next to her, the side Harry wasn't on, and kissed her cheek. 

"We're Ok. If Ginny is happy and Blaise is good to her, that's all I care about."

"I am and he is." Ginny said simply. And that was that. 

For now at least.

.

.

.

**Draco**

Things have been weird at Hogwarts this Holiday. I mean, it's Hogwarts so it's always a bit odd. Draco likes staying here, going home is a last resort. Hogwarts is the only constant in his life quite honestly and he loves it- except; why the hell does Luna Lovegood sit by him at every single meal? Every one without fail Luna is right there sitting next to Draco.

And, it's not like Draco doesn't enjoy the company. To be frank, he likes it a lot. He likes that Luna just sits there in silence and she doesn't ask any questions and just lets him be. But, why? Because Longbottom and all of her friends are home for the Holidays? Because she feels sorry for Draco? He decided to finally ask on a random Tuesday during lunch.

"Why do you sit by me everyday?" Draco blurts out, startling Luna from the paper she was reading, no doubt. 

Luna looked up at him, not showing any kind of anger or frustration, so that was good at least.

"Why not?" Luna said simply. "Do you have other people you would like to sit by you other than me?" She added. She wasn't being rude, Draco could tell. It was a genuine question and...  _No_. Draco thought.  _I... don't actually_. Pansy and Blaise are home. Hermione is with Ron's family... and Harry. Well, Harry is with his family as well so...  _No._   _You're completely correct Luna there is no one else who I would like to sit by._  But, that made Draco feel kind of sad. It's not that Luna isn't a nice girl- she shouldn't be a last resort.

"I- thank you." Draco said dumbly. 

"No need." She said. When lunch was over she smiled at him and got up silently and walked away, just like she had done every day before- every meal before.

Draco followed her out of the Great Hall. "Luna!" He called after her.

She turned around, "Yes?" She questioned.

"Would you like to go to the Quidditch Pitch with me?"

"I'm not very good, but that sounds lovely. Now?"

"Sure, why not?" He smiled.

"Why not indeed. Lead the way Draco." 

After what seemed like hours of teaching Luna how to play, they played a few rounds of one on one. Soon enough the sun started to set and that meant that dinner was either soon or they were missing it. He sat down to catch his breath for a moment.

Luna, as if reading Draco's mind, said "I am friends with the kitchen Elves. I'm sure they would make us some dinner if we missed it", taking a seat next to him she picked up a clover from the grass and began picking off the leaves.

"I'm not too hungry, but that would be lovely." Draco said, smiling. He took off his sweater, because he was hot, but instantly regretted it after being reminded of what was on his forearm. He rushed to cover it up hoping that Luna wouldn't notice. Obviously she knew he had it... but just... just...

They sat in a semi-comfortable silence for a while.

"I can help you with that if you want." Luna said simply. So much for her not seeing it. Still, Draco was curious as to what she meant.

"What do you mean 'You can help'? How?" Draco asked, honestly interested.

"I know a charm that can add tattoos on your skin... and they move! Like this", she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a beautiful bird. It fluttered when she caressed her arm. It was incredible. "it won't be able to make the Dark Mark disappear... but I can make it prettier!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"What kind of tattoos?

"Anything you want!"

"How about giving me some flowers then?"

"Brilliant. Ornaturique!" Draco had his eyes closed and then looked down at his arm. The Dark Mark was ugly, and horrible and reminded him of all that he hated about himself. But, after Voldemort died, it faded. It was now just a light grey, but still clearly there. What Luna did- made it actually look... pretty. There were multi-coloured flowers all around and over the Dark Mark with vines connecting them all. It was beautiful, Draco thought. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He could where a short sleeved shirt without feeling like he'd throw up. He could be... intimate with Harry without fear that he'll see it and be revolted... it was... well how many times can someone say beautiful before it looses it's meaning? Draco actually felt like tearing up a bit.

"Thank you, Luna. It's beautiful... How did you learn that spell? I don't think we were taught it in Charms class." Draco joked.

"You're right. I actually created it. It took some time and reading up on all the logistics. But, I had a lot of scars from the war- as everyone does. I didn't like them. They were a reminder of things I didn't enjoy. So I thought I should put something on my body that I do enjoy." Luna said it so matter-of-fact. It made Draco jealous that he couldn't be so honest.

"I understand. I really do. Your tattoo is beautiful."

"I have many more, but I can show you another time."

"Ok." Draco said. 

"Well, dinner?" She asked.

"Dinner sounds good. Shall we?" He asked, standing up and offering his arm.

"What a proper gentleman. Harry is quite lucky." Luna said, as if it wasn't a secret.

"I- did... Did Harry tell you?" Draco asked incredulously. "I can't believe that..."

"Harry didn't tell me, Draco. You did. Just now." Luna said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I like you, Lovegood." Draco said, a genuine smile on his face.

"I like you, as well. Funny how people surprise you, isn't it?" She asked.

And,  _yeah_ , Draco thought.  _If people keep surprising me, I'm not too sure what I'll do.... because I just spent a whole day with Luna Lovegood and enjoyed every single minute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed. i know it's short but i like this chapter a lot so i hope you do as well! (:
> 
> xx liv


	15. i guess we really are just friends now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation leads to two people really JUST being friends... but, for how long will that last? why did they break it off? are their feelings reciprocated? will they ever just tell each other HOW THEY FEEL? i guess we'll find out soon (;

“Love, you’re being a bit too obvious that you’re waiting for someone to walk through the common room door…” Pansy said to Draco as they were sitting in front of the fireplace. Draco knew this, and, quite honestly? He didn’t care. These two weeks without Harry have been terrible. Yes, he wrote to him and Harry wrote back, but it just wasn’t the same as being able to hold him… to kiss him. Was he being dramatic? Definitely, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to see Harry. ~~I’m in love with him Pansy don’t you get that?~~

“I know… I don’t care. I need to see him. He’s like… I just…”

"You just are in love with him and refuse to tell him.” Pansy finished for him.

“I-I'm not..." Draco said weakly. " Just...Pans, we’ve been over this. If I tell him... that I feel... _stronger than he does_... it changes everything. It ruins everything. After we leave Hogwarts, I’ll be heartbroken and cry for a few months and I’ll be fine.” Draco said. It was only partly a lie. Mainly because he knew there’d be no getting over Harry. How can anyone even come close?

“Draco, c’mon you’re killing yourself. Don’t you realize that the longer you let this go on without being honest the worse you’ll get hurt?” There was a look of desperation in Pansy’s eyes. Perhaps _a please you’re my best friend and I can’t stand to see you like this…_ and he knew Pansy was right. But he was too weak to stop seeing Harry… he couldn’t be the one to end it.

Suddenly the common room door opened, and he saw him. Draco’s breath caught in his throat as he made eye contact with Harry. The man he had long awaited to see for the two weeks he’s been gone… _and he just completed ignored him and walked past him without so much as a second glance?_

“Harry!” Draco called. Harry turned and looked at Draco with a very odd expression. “Hi Draco… I-um. We need to talk. Can we go somewhere alone?” Draco felt like he was going to be sick. _No no no no, I thought I had until we left Hogwarts…I thought I had more time._

 

They made there way up to Harry’s dorm alone and sat down on his bed. “Harry what’s going on? You’re making me a bit nervous.”

“I… I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Harry said, looking down at his lap. On the inside Draco was screaming _NO NO NO WHY!? Why would you do this to me? I love you! I'm in love with you! Don’t you get that? WHY!?_

But, on the outside he stayed calm… as calm as he could… and simply said, “Oh… why?”

"I think we have completely different feelings for each other and I don’t want either of us to get hurt and this is killing me but I have thought a lot about it and I think it’s in the best interest for both of us if we end this now.” Harry said in one breath.

Draco felt tears prickling at his eyes, but he would _not_ cry in front of Harry. Not now. So, Harry knew Draco was in love with him and he didn’t want to continue because of it… how did he figure it out? He thought that he played it off as just sexual attraction, but it didn’t work the way he thought, obviously.

“Oh.” Was all Draco could bring himself to say.

“I’m sorry. But I do want us to still be friends.” Ah… the dreaded F word. Friends? How could he be friends with Harry after he had him the way he did? After he kissed his skin and kissed his lips and well… you know. Harry took his virginity for crying out loud! How could he know exactly how Harry kisses, how he tastes, and not be able to do anything about it? It would kill him.

But, not having Harry in his life at all would kill him more. And, because Draco didn’t care how hurt he would be not having Harry the way he wanted him… because in whatever way Harry _wanted_ _him_ , that’s what he’d be. He realized that when Harry suggested the friends with benefits, and he knows it now more than ever. Whatever Harry needs, he’ll be.

“Of course. Don’t be silly Potter. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Do what to me?” Harry asked, finally making eye contact with Draco.

“Deprive you of my friendship.” Draco smirked, his signature Malfoy smirk attempting to hide the hurt he felt. Harry smiled a genuine smile at him that made Draco’s heart jump. _At least I can still have some small part of you, at least I can still make you smile._

.

Later that night, Draco was feeling sorry for himself and didn't go to dinner. He avoided everyone all day by hiding out in his and Blaise's room. He may or may not have locked Blaise out and _kindly_ announced that if he unlocked the door Draco would attack him and asked him to sleep in Ginny's room tonight.

But, I guess after dinner Blaise didn't care anymore.

"I brought you dinner because I'm not letting you starve yourself. Here." Blaise said, handing him a plate full of food. Draco sat up in his bed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not hungry." Draco pouted, but as if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. Blaise just smirked at him.

"Fine... thank you." Draco grumbled.

"You're welcome. Now are you going to tell me why you've locked yourself in here all day feeling sorry for yourself?" 

"I-just... I'm not feeling well."

"Bullshit. What happened with Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Wh-why... why would you just assume it had something to do with Harry?" Draco asked, feeling small. Was he that obvious?

"Does it have something to do with Potter?"

"... Yes..."

"Well, then I'm right." Blaise sat down next to Draco on his bed. "What happened Dray?" Draco looked up at Blaise a bit surprised. He hasn't used that nickname in years. 

"Harry said he wanted to stop seeing me." Draco said, trying to keep his cool. "He said that he thinks we have very different feelings for each other and that it would be in both of our best interests if we stopped it now. I just... I don't know what to do, Blaise. I love him. I'm in love with him." He couldn't hold in the tears anymore and he broke down and cried into Blaise's chest. "What do I do?" he asked in a choked sob.

Blaise held him with both his arms. "I don't know Dray. I do know that Harry is not the world. You're still you without him in it. And I know it's terrible right now and you feel like you'll never feel happy again. But I promise you that you won't feel like this forever." Draco just cried more, and Blaise let him.

A few minutes later Draco had calmed down,but he was still resting his head against Blaise's chest. "I'm so sorry if this is how I made you feel Blaise." Draco said.

Blaise squeezed him tighter. "I'm not. You know why? I found Ginny and she's everything to me. I loved you, and I still do but in a very different way. I was hurt, and I felt terrible but I am so happy now with Ginny. Maybe this is what you needed to finally get over this 8 year crush on Potter. I love you Draco, I can't stand to see you like this. I know that everything's going to be ok."

"How? How do you know that?" 

"I just do. Life balances itself out. Something incredible will come from this heartbreak, I just know it." Draco didn't know what to say to that, so he just hugged Blaise tighter until they both fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate harry! you'll get his insight into why he broke it off with draco next chapter, he has a really good reason i promise!  
> also... i know this chapter is really short :/ but i wanted to get the "break up" out of the way so that i can move onto happier things (:  
> the next chapter may bit a bit short like this one... i'm not sure yet. i want it in harry's pov, but i also might add pansy's... hmm... idk let me know what you think!  
> xx liv


End file.
